Always In The Last Place You Look
by Oliphaunts Arent Elephants
Summary: Ginny Weasley is feeling downright horrible until she runs into an old friend that she hasn't seen in three years. What will happen when she finds something that she's been wanting all her life in the last person she expected..?
1. Best Friend Vs Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and only her..

Okay, so this is my first story. I hope you like it /The first chapter's not that long..sorry. Well..here you go.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay in the middle of her floor, staring up at the fan spinning slowly around. Her eyes were glued to it, her mind somewhere else. She couldn't help but feel miserable. She had been in this very spot for well over an hour, just staring off into space.

"GINNY! GINNY, WHERE ARE YOU!"

She heard her name; she just chose to ignore it. Suddenly she heard a creak and a whoosh, her door opening.

"There you are! I have to tell you something. I just - "Her room-mate stopped mid-sentence at the scene in front of her."Ginny..."

Ginny didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Andy said, running over to her and kneeling down beside her. "You look terrible!"

Ginny didn't reply.

"Honey..."

She hated when she called her that.

"What happened?"

She still wouldn't talk. She wouldn't even look at her.

"Tell me what happened, Ginny. I'm gona find out eventually. You do know that I hope."

And it was true. She would find out. It was her brother after all...

"Fine, but I'm not giving up on you," she said as she stood up and walked out of Ginny's room.

When she heard the door closed, silent tears rolled down her cheek. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. What had she done to him? She never cheated on him, she wasn't clingy or annoying, and she wasn't high maintenance...

So what was so horrible about her? She loved him so much...

-

"Ginny, my God! You're _still _moping around! It's been _three _weeks!"

Andy had just gotten home from work when she spotted Ginny eating a carton of ice cream and watching a sappy love movie.

"So what. I've got nothing better to do," Ginny groaned back through bites of ice cream.

"Um, yeah, you kinda do," Andy said annoyed.

"Like what?"

Andy rolled her eyes.

"I don't kno_w_...maybe go find someone else!"

"And why would I wana do that? So they can dump me and rip out my heart and stomp all over it!" Ginny practically screamed.

"_Nooo_! So they can love you!"

Ginny snorted.

"Love me? In more ways than one..." Ginny mumbled under her breath. "I bet that's why he went out with me. Use me and then abuse me..."

"Oh, Ginny, will you stop! He didn't abuse you -"

"Well he didn't exactly treat me right!" Ginny said angrily, standing up and throwing the empty carton away.

"Abuse is hitting and beating. He never hurt you," Andy said matter-of-factly.

"Not physically, but mentally!"

"Who hasn't been hurt mentally?" Andy countered.

"He said he loved me Andy! He said that we were going to get married! I believed him, I trusted him, even after he broke my heart once!"

"Ginny, stop this. He didn't hurt you intentionally. You know James wouldn't do that," she said more gently which just upset Ginny more.

"Will you stop defending him!" Ginny nearly screamed. "He broke his promise and he bloody well broke my heart! You're supposed to be my best friend, not his sister!"

"I am his sister!"

"Yeah, well I need you right now! He doesn't!"

"He's my brother, Ginny, and I'm sorry that he hurt you but I've known him way longer than you and I can promise you that he didn't mean for any of this to happen and if you can't see that than I'm sorry," Andy said in one breath. "But he is my brother and I will defend him if I think he needs defending."

Ginny just stared at her with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"I can't believe you're saying this! We're best friends! What happened to the time when Sean broke _your _heart and you couldn't get out of bed for _weeks_! Who sided with you even though me and Sean were good friends? I did! And now I barely talk to the kid unless I see him at a bar or something! You know, I hope you're happy," Ginny said as she walked in her room to get her wand. "I hope you're real bloody happy. Have fun defending your brother. I'm going home!"

And with that last said Ginny Weasley apparated out of her New York apartment and into her old England home; the Burrow.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well that was it. I'm going away for the weekend but I hope to get the second chapter up later next week. Have a good 4th of July :D and please if you want to review go on ahead! I'd love to hear what you have to say. Bye.


	2. Back Home

Okay, here's the second chapter. Sorry if it took too long. I'll try to be faster next time. Thanks for everyone who left reviews. I really appreciate the advice. Let me know how I do on this one.

* * *

"Mum? Mum, are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen, dear!"

Ginny walked into the Burrow's kitchen, hoping that her mother had cooked some food; she was starving.

"Oh, Ginny! It's so wonderful to see you! What has it been? Three - four months?" Molly asked, squeezing Ginny to pieces.

"Actually, it's been three weeks!" she replied, trying to breathe through her mother's affection.

"Same thing!" Molly replied after she let go, walking back over to the stove.

Ginny sat down at the table, picking up a cookie and biting into it along the way.

"How's dad doing?"

"Working too hard as always," Molly replied through rolled eyes.

"What time is he coming home?"

"Oh, I don't know anymore. Sometimes it's five, sometimes it's six and sometimes it's nine. I would think they would give him some time off, but, you know..."

Ginny stole another cookie from the jar on the table, the reason for her return home slipping from her memory.

"How's Ron holding up with the baby?"

"Just splendid. Won't shut up about it that one."

Ginny smiled to herself, remembering how nervous Ron was before the baby was born.

"And what about Hermione?"

"Oh, she's a wreck that poor girl. Hasn't gotten sleep for weeks! Between Ron's snoring and the baby's crying she's been up half the night!"

Ginny frowned at this news. Maybe she could show up for a visit and help her friend out for a bit.

"How's Harry than? Still working overtime too?"

Molly smiled.

"Harry's a Quidditch Star, Gin. Do you think he ever gets time off?"

Ginny laughed.

"Of course not."

"How's you're boyfriend. What's his name again?"

Suddenly Ginny's appetite wasn't so great anymore.

"I don't know," she replied angrily. "Haven't seen him in awhile."

Molly turned around to look at her daughters fuming face.

"What happened?"

"He broke up with me," she replied flatly.

Ginny wasn't looking at her mother anymore.

"Oh, honey!"

Mrs. Weasley ran over to hug her only daughter but Ginny shot up from the table and headed towards the stairs.

"It doesn't matter, mum, honestly. He wasn't that great anyways..."

Molly frowned, knowing when her children lied.

"I'm just going to be staying here for awhile if you don't mind. My living situation isn't the best for me right now."

"Of course it's okay, dear."

"Thanks."

After sending her mother a small smile, Ginny headed up the stairs to her old room.

-

Yup. Everything was the same. Her bed hadn't moved, her school books were still in the same drawer, her hand-me-down clothes were still in her closet, the books Hermione had lent her were collecting dust...nothing had changed and somehow Ginny was grateful for that. She had let her independence go too far. She was still young, yet she acted like she was 30. What had she been thinking, wanting to get married already? Her life would be gone. Maybe it was a good thing that he broke up with her...

As Ginny sat down on her bed it let out a low creak. Maybe she was away for too long. She couldn't even remember the last time she had spent the night at her house. The summer after her last year of school Ginny was determined to find independence. She was so sick of living at home with her parents, she wanted to break free. She set out looking for her own place. That's when she met Andy. She had just been about to agree to a little cottage on the edge of town when Andy walked up to her and asked if she'd ever done a commercial ad before. Ginny had said no and Andy told her that she looked like some girl on TV. Ginny said she must have been mistaken because she didn't even really know what a TV did. Andy laughed and gave Ginny her number. She said she was trying to find a girl for a commercial and that Ginny wasperfect for thepart. She took the offer but later regretted it. TV was not for her. Anyways, she ended up moving in with Andy and finding her own job at a restaurant. That's when she met Andy's brother.

There was a knock at the door, sending Ginny back to reality.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Ginny jumped up in surprise.

"Hermione! It's so nice to see you!"

She threw her arms around Hermione and gasped at what she saw.

"You're pregnant again!"

Hermione nodded, smiling a thousand miles high.

"Congratulations!" Ginny proclaimed, throwing her arms around her old friend again.

"Thank you. Let's head downstairs. I think your mother's cooking dinner."

"Alright. I'm so happy tosee you. I forgot how much I've missed everyone."

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Hermione said as they made their way down the stairs. "How's New York?"

"It's good," Ginny replied. "But I'm happy to be home."

"Yeah. It's always nice to come back."

As they reached the kitchen Ginny saw a tired looking Ron stand up to hug her.

"Hey, Gin. Glad you're back to stay."

"Who said anything about staying?" Ginny said as they let go.

"Well you are, aren't you? After that git dumped you there's no reason for you to stay in America now, is there? Never was much of a reason to begin with."

Her mother must have told him already.

"Thanks a lot Ron," Ginny huffed out.

Since when did he have a right to tell her what was a waste of time and where she should be in her life by now?

"All I'm saying is that Muggles aren't your thing. You should be here with your own kind, with your family."

"Ron, you sound like Malfoy," Ginny spat at him. "'_You should be with your own kind,' _" Ginny mocked.

"Now, Gin, there's no reason to get defensive! I'm just saying that you're better off here."

"Well I think that Ginny's old enough to decide where she's better off, Ron," Hermione scolded. "Ginny, come with me. Rose is in the other room sleeping."

Ginny rushed through the doors to the living room, excited to see her niece. It had been awhile since she had seen her.

"Oh my gosh! She's adorable!"

Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, if she doesn't wake you up every single hour of the night."

"True," Ginny said quietly, looking at the gentle face of the baby. "Listen, if you ever need a break just let me know. I'll be here for awhile so I can watch her whenever you'd like if I'm available."

"Thanks a lot Ginny. I'll keep that in min-"

But Hermione never got the chance to finish her sentence. The doorbell rang, summoning Ginny to answer it.

* * *

A/N: Leave some more reviews if you want. I'd like to hear how I did. This is my first story at FF so I'd really like to improve. Thanks again.


	3. Schoolgirl Crush

A/N: Next chapter's up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)

* * *

When she opened the door Ginny froze. That was _not_ Harry Potter standing in front of her. It couldn't be. There was no way this could be the Harry Potter Ginny used to know. This one was muscular, had no glasses and was stylish. This Harry had an air of confidence that no one could beat down. This Harry looked.._happy_.

"Gin, is that you?"

Harrys bright dazzling smile that she had never even known exsisted shone throughout the room.

"It's so good to see you," he said as he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Ginny breathed in his sweet scent and felt his warm embrace, sending her stomach in overdrive. When they pulled apart she finally found her voice.

"Harry, wow, I - I don't know what to say!" she said laughing. "You look terrific!"

He blushed a tiny bit and then walked farther into the house, sitting down on the lumpy couch where Ginny followed. It sank as the both sat down givingthem eachcomfort.

"How long has it been? I can't even remember the last time I saw you other than at a Quidditch game as a little speck," Ginny said laughing.

Harry let out a low whistle. "I think it's been about three years."

Had it really been that long? Ginny frowned inwardly.

"How's everything going for you? Can't keep the ladies off you I bet," Ginny smirked mischeviously.

"Everything's been just great. It gets tough sometimes though. Lots of rumours about me in the paper and magazines telling lies and phony pictures of me with witches. I can't really go anywhere unless I want a swarm of people begging for autographs."

Harry seemed to have lost the sparkle in his eye mentioning all this, which briefly showed Ginny the old Harry.

"Yeah, it must be hard for you. You were never one to do well in the spotlight."

"Well, I've gotten used to it," Harry sighed. "Let's stop talking about me. I'm sick ofit. How's life in New York been? I've only visited it once, but I hear it's a great place to live."

Ginny smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"It's nice, but sometimes I miss my family. I'm just glad to be home."

"You moved back than?"

Hermione walked in just then with Rose in her arms, wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Harry! I didn't see you come in! I was in the kitchen getting Roses' bottle! She just woke up!" Hermione yelled over the screaming baby.

"How's she doing!" Harry also yelled above the babys cry for attention, hugging Hermione and also giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny noticed that this was his new way of greeting women. She smiled at the thought. Harry Potter, who was always shy around the girls in school, now kissing them on cheeks voluntarily. Who would have thought?

"She's doing just fine! It's me you want to ask those questions to!" Hermione screamed even louder, as if it were a contest between her and the baby to see who could be louder. "Anyways," she huffed out, "I'm off in the kitchen again! It's Rons turn to look after her for a little while! I just need some rest!"

The baby would not give up. Somehow she seemed to know that she was annoying the hell out of everyone and wouldn't give in until she got what she wanted..whatever that was.

"You can rest up in my room!" Ginny offered generously.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione yelled back as she walked through the kitchen door again.

"Bloody crazy Ron is," Harry said as he sat down, Ginny following suit.

"Why do you say that?"

You could still hear faint crys through the kitchen door and Harry pointed towards it.

"That's why I say he's bloody nutters. Having a child? This early in life?"

Harry looked terrified.

"They're still young, you're still young - "

"You're younger," he countered with a smile.

"Only by a year. And besides," she went on. "Ron and Hermione are happy with one another. Why shouldn't they have gotten married and had a child?"

"Two! Two children!" Harry corrected with wide eyes.

Ginny gave him a look.

"Fine. Two children, but why shouldn't they have?"

"Because it's crazy! I'm not saying it's wrong, but just answer this; could you imagine being married right this second with children on the way?"

Ginny sat there on the couch that held so many memories of her childhood and tried to think of one good reason why she should be married now and have kids when those memories weren't that long ago.

"No, I couldn't," she whispered, feeling stupid beyond words, but not because of Harry.

She got upset at James for breaking a promise that she wasn't ready to make with him yet. How stupid she was for moping over that git when he actually did her a favor. Of course, she wouldn't really admit that out-loud..

"See," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "It's not sane."

"Are you sane, Harry?" Ginny shot at him with a laugh in her eyes.

"Of course not, but I'm not that_ in_sane," he replied with a smile.

"We'll see," she said mischeviously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Harry?"

Clearly Harry didn't see where this was going because he still had a befuddled look on his adorable face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It does, trust me," Ginny said hurriedly. "Now, do you have a girlfriend."

"Sort of.." Harry said, not looking up at Ginny.

Sort of? _Sort of_? What the hell kind of answer was _that_? She must have been the flavor of the week or something, but Ginny never saw Harry as the type of person to do that to girls..

"Well that's not the answer I was looking for, but I'll just have to work with it," she sighed.

"Work with what?" Harry asked, now back to looking at Ginny with a confused look again.

"Harry, do you love this 'sort of' girlfriend?"

Somewhere inside of her Ginny was hoping his answer was no. She didn't exactly know where it was coming from, but she figured it was that part from her Hogwarts days where she was madly in love with Harry. See what a school-girl crush can do? Ruin a pavement for a good solid friendship that she was about to form with Harry. It was bloody annoying.

"To be honest?" Harry asked, falling back on the couchs back and letting out a low sigh. Somehow Ginny didn't think she was supposed to be answering. "I have no clue. I'm very confused when it comes to love. She loves me. She tells me all the time. I say it back just to make her feel good. I know it's wrong, but..I don't know. I can't bring myself to break her heart. She really cares alot about me, I think more than I care for her."

Ginny was silent as Harry told her all about this girl and his mixed feelings, all the while wondering when Harry was so open to people? This _definitly_ was a new quality.

"..and she does this weird thing where-" Harry stopped midsentence and saw that Ginny was practically falling off the couch about to fall asleep. "I'm sorry I'm boring you with all this," he laughed as she sat up straight, looking embarrased.

"No, no, you're not boring me!" Ginny said quickly, afraid that she already screwed up her new and improved friendship with Harry. "I'm just really tired, I just got here today."

"You don't have to lie, Ginny. I know when you do," Harry said with a smile. "Besides, I never meant to go off about her. I just..it's just..you'rereally easy to talk to," he said gently.

Ginny looked up in his eyes and saw something that wasn't there before. It made her stomach go in a million different directions.

"I never open up to people, not even Cassidy."

Ginny scowled at the name internally. So that was the girls name then..

"That's why I'm probably so miserable with her," Harry said with a frown. "She's always nagging about how communication's good for you and all that shit - excuse me for my language -"

"It's alright -"

" - but I just don't see how it is between me and her when all there is is a physical attraction."

Ginny scowled again inside wondering why this made her so jealous if she didn't have feelings for Harry. At least not anymore. She had given up on him a long time ago..

"Well anways, thanks for listening, Gin."

They both stood up at the same time and Ginny didn't realize how close they really were until she looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"It's no problem," she whispered softly, just seeing that Harry was staring at her lips lustily.

Her stomach gave another jolt and she wanted to run away as fast as she could, knowing full well that if she were to kiss him she would be in a mess way over her head, but her feet would not budge.

"You look amazing, Ginny," Harry whispered gently and slowly.

'Thanks," she whispered back even quieter, now staring at his lips, anticipating the moment that was to come. "So do-"

Harry had put a finger up to her lips to silence her. His touch sent shivers up and down her body.Her eyes fluttered shut, knowing full well what was going to happen next. She let in a sharp intake of breath just as Harry's lips were moving in slow-motion, closer and closer to hers..

* * *

A/N: Is it getting better or worse? Keep reviewing with advice.


	4. Walking and Talking

A/N: Next chapter up. Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter. :)

* * *

Ginny stood there waiting with her eyes closed wondering when this kiss was going to happen. It wasn't really _that_ slow, was it? I mean, she just looked at it as a slow-motion kind of thing, but it was really coming quite quickly. But then if that were true, why weren't they kissing yet?

Ginny's eyes opened with a snap when she heard the kitchen door swing shut. She kept staring at the door that was swinging back and forth until it was finally shut all the way with no space to tell her what had happened to Harry. Instead of going to look for him, Ginny sat back down on the couch and let out a long sigh. What the hell was that all about?

Suddenly, Ginny's disappointment turned into amusement. She couldn't help it. Ginny started laughing aloud, thinking if anyone where to walk in just then they would think she was going crazy. She should have been crying (known from her past), not laughing! But she was. The funny thing about all this was the fact that Ginny and Harry were going to kiss. _Kiss! _They had just met about 20 minutes ago after three years and already they were about to lock lips. It was absolutely unthinkable. Harry was like a brother to her! I mean, of course she thought of him as a potential boyfriend back in school, but that was just a crush. And yes, she did think he was very attractive, but again, that wasn't any reason to assume she should be falling in love with him.

Feeling much better than she expected, Ginny sat up from the couch and began to walk in the kitchen just as Harry walked into the living room.

"Oh. Um, hi, Ginny." Harry sent her a nervous smile.

"Hi, Harry." Hers was calm and genuine. "Where are you go-" Harry cut her off.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior about 2 seconds ago," Harry blurted out quickly, which caught Ginny by surprise. She had expected that he would pretend none of this had ever happened.

"Okay," she said slowly, not knowing what else to say. Harry immediately looked ashamed of himself.

"I am so sorry, Ginny. I never meant that to happen, that's why I stopped it. I didn't mean for you to think that there was a chance that me and you could...well, you know, and I feel just horrible that you do and if you want to kill me right now you can." Harry was holding out his wand to her, his eyes squinted shut as if he actually thought Ginny would take his wand and kill him right in the middle of her house.

"Harry," she said laughing. "I don't want to kill you."

Her laugh seemed to ease the tension that must have been building in his chest because he opened up his eyes and pocketed his wand, looking much calmer.

"And don't be so conceited," she said with a smile. "I don't think of you as a lover so you don't have to apologize for almost kissing me. We were both just, I don't know, caught up in the moment?" Somehow that seemed like a cliché'.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Harry asked concerned.

"_Yes_, I'm sure. I'm a big girl, Harry. Don't worry about it," Ginny said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Then where are you going? You're not saying all this just so you can go off somewhere and cry, are you?" Harry looked at her skeptically.

"I'm fine! I promise you that I won't cry. Merlin, how much does being a Quidditch Star go to your head?" Ginny teased, walking out the front door, Harry in tow.

"It doesn't go to my head," he pouted. Ginny let out a sigh.

"Why are we still on this subject? We just met and already we're in a row."

"We didn't just meet-"

"You know what I mean-"

"-and we're not in a _row_. Neither one of us is yelling," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well we're not talking about anything important either. This is a total waste of breath. I don't care that you almost kissed me, Harry, and I don't care why you almost kissed me," she said, which was, in fact, a lie because she actually did want to know why he almost kissed her.

"Well I want to tell you just so you don't misunderstand anything." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I almost kissed you because, I don't know actually. I think I was just so sick of Cassidy and you were there and I was there and..." Harry's voice faltered.

"And what?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry looked as if he was going to answer, but thought better of it. His face went up in a smile and Ginny knew what was coming.

"I thought you didn't care why I almost kissed you," he teased.

"I don't, but you said it so you caught my curiosity," Ginny sort of lied.

"Whatever. You're right. Let's change the subject." Harry bent down to tie his shoe and Ginny waited beside him. "Why are we out here anyways?" he asked after he stood up and they continued walking.

"I like to take walks out to the lake. Kind of reminds me of Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

"I loved that lake," he reminisced, going into some sort of trance until Ginny broke him out of it.

"Bring all your girlfriends there I suppose," she said with a laugh as he looked over at her.

"Absolutely, all the time, because I had so many love interests on my free time off from Voldemort," Harry said sarcastically.

"Whoops. Never thought about it that way."

"Eh, I don't blame you. Everybody else always talked about me and all theses girls, but nobody seemed to realize that I didn't have that many attached to my arm. There were only a couple." Ginny snorted.

"When you say a couple it means two. You know that, right?"

"Well...duh!" Harry said it like she was stupid. She gave him a look that told him she wasn't. "Fine. A few," he said through a huffed out breath.

"A few means three..." she chimed in.

"Fine! Five! Is that better?"

"Much," she laughed.

"Well, I don't see why any of this matters anyways," he said defensively.

"It doesn't, Harry, never mind," she sighed.

"You had more anyways," Harry said childishly.

"I never had six boyfriends," she said back.

"I don't know how many, but I know you had more than me," he countered.

"Okay, than if I didn't have six and I had more than you than that means if you had five I would have to have-"

"Five and a half!" Harry said gleefully. Ginny laughed at his stupid answer.

"And how did you manage to pass school?" she teased, making him push her lightly.

"You have a boyfriend now?" Harry asked curiously when they stopped talking and silence was around.

"Um, no, actually. I-we-we split up not too long ago," she responded with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Were you two serious?"

"I would say so, yes." Again she tried to make him stop talking about it by the tone of her voice which now changed to depressed.

"Did he ever come to the Burrow to meet your parents and brothers?" Clearly Harry didn't get the hint.

"Yes, but he only met my parents." Ginny had abandoned the gloomy act because it obviously wasn't working. "I don't think he was quite ready to meet the rest of my family," she said with a laugh.

"Did you love him?" Harry asked, this time he looked the most interested in what she had to say.

"Tell me, Harry. Why the sudden interest in all of this?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was just wondering how you know if you love someone or not." Harry looked serious. Ginny truly felt sorry for the guy.

"You'll know," she said simply. "I can't really explain it, you just know."

Harry looked over at her.

"So I guess that answered other question."

"Yeah, I did love him, but..." Ginny's voice faltered as she stopped in her stride.

"But what?" Harry asked when he noticed she had stopped.

"I didn't love him," Ginny said, realizing something for the very first time.

"You loved him but...you didn't...love...him?" Harry asked slowly and very confused.

"Yes, I mean no. I didn't love him. I _thought _I loved him. I fell in love with the _idea _of loving him but that's only because I thought he was it."

"Was it of what?" The look on Harry's face was priceless.

"The it of my life. He was perfect, seemed perfect and that was it. I burned the fact in my mind that I loved him." Ginny went on to explain. "When I was a little girl I made a list of the perfect guy and then James came along one day and he hit everything on my list. Except one..." she whispered, but Harry heard her.

"What was the one he didn't hit?"

"That doesn't matter," she waved off. "The point is, I thought that was the man I needed to marry because he was the perfect guy I had always wanted...well almost. I seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't at all what I needed. I guess I mistook what I wanted for what I really needed..." Ginny looked contemplative and Harry looked understanding. "Do you get it now?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"But sometimes," she started up again. "What you need is something you've wanted all along. A different sort of wanted."

"A better sort of wanted," Harry added quietly and Ginny shook her head.

It was quiet as they both stood in their words. She didn't know why she had just realized all this but was very grateful. She could finally get over James completely now that she understood all this. Ever since she started talking to Harry today she seemed to realize more and more what a complete waste of time James had really been.

* * *

A/N: Keep letting me know how it's going. I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of the week but I can't promise you anything. HP 6 comes out Saturday! Yay:D


	5. Secrets Hidden from the 'Little Sister'

A/N: Fifth chapter's up! Sorry it took so long (my internet wasn't working). Hope you like it.

PS: This has nothing to do with the HP 6th story line. I started writing it before it came out so I can't switch everything around.

R&R

* * *

"So what do you think of this one?" Hermione asked, holding up a soft pink cloak.

"Eh," Ginny said as she sifted through more. "You could do better. And besides," she added, knocking one off the rack and picking it back up. "What if it's a boy?"

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, getting restless. They had been at it all day; trying to find new clothes for the soon-to-be baby, and Ginny was famished. She hadn't eaten since this morning and Hermione hadn't brought up going to lunch yet. Ginny _really _didn't want to be on her bad side. _Especially _since she was pregnant...

After about ten minutes of wasted time when they hadn't found anything, Hermione let out a sigh. "Ginny, why don't we just take a break and have some lunch? I'm starving and a nice pretzel with some ketchup sounds delicious!" Hermione's face had suddenly brightened.

"Gross," Ginny murmured while Hermione walked out the door. Hermione's odd food cravings were ridiculous. Ginny didn't know how much longer she could take it. Last night she had eaten one gallon of ice cream with sauce. _Yuck_.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and took a seat, looking at the menus while chatting.

"Ginny, where were you and Harry all day yesterday?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to not sound too interested.

"Down by the lake. We were just catching up, you know..." Ginny spotted something that sounded delicious and immediately felt her stomach grumble.

"Catching up for _five hours_?" Hermione asked, now abandoning her menu to look at Ginny with ruffled eyebrows and a skeptic look. Ginny pretended to ignore it.

"Yes. If you haven't noticed, me and Harry haven't exactly seen each other in three _years_," Ginny said annoyed. What did it matter if they were out half the day together? It wasn't anyone's business.

"I was just wondering, that's all. There's no reason to get all upset about it," Hermione replied, looking back at her menu.

"I wasn't getting upset!" Ginny said in defense.

"Sure you weren't," she said with rolled eyes. Ginny was just about to open her mouth with a nasty come-back when she thought better of it. Hermione would think what she wanted no matter what and nothing Ginny could say would convince her otherwise. It was all a lost cause.

"Good morning ladies! What can I get you, then?" An older woman of about forty was smiling at them. She took their orders, leaving them with silence until Hermione finally spoke.

"I don't mean to pry," Hermione started as Ginny let out a long sigh. She knew this would come up again. "But I think that you and Harry spending five hours together seems a bit.." There was a pause. "..suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Ginny said with a hint of annoyance. "How is it suspicious?"

"Because you two-" Hermione was cut off.

"No, I'm not talking about this. We've been through it already. Me and Harry are friends; that's it," Ginny said forcefully.

"But it's just that you used to like him and he used to like you so I thought maybe-" Again she was cut off.

"Wait, go back. You said _Harry _used to like _me_?" Ginny asked with disbelief.

"In his sixth year, yeah. He never told you?"

"No," Ginny said in shock. Hermione snorted.

"I thought you caught up. I assumed he would have told you," Hermione said with a grunt.

"Well he didn't. He probably thought it wasn't necessary. He's got a girlfriend," Ginny said in his defense. Again Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, girlfriend. Sure." Her voice wasn't friendly at all.

"You've met her than?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Of course! Harry drags her along to our house and when we go used to go out to bars before I had Rose. She's the blandest person I know. Barely talks! I think she's part mute."

"Bland? Mute?" Ginny asked, eager to find out what this girl was like.

"Yeah. She's so dull. I'm surprised Harry even _considered _going out with her. No personality whatsoever, which is a change from you. I mean, you have a great personality Gin. Cassidy is just...boring. That's why I thought maybe Harry, I don't know, asked you to go out or something. He hasn't had a very fun time with his girlfriend, if that's what he calls her," Hermione said with a half laugh-half snort. It seemed like all she was doing was snorting. "It's beyond me why he's wasting his time with her, not to mention hers. That poor girl; she thinks Harry's in love with her!" Ginny had a feeling that Hermione had been waiting to say this for a long time, probably because Harrynor Ron wouldn't listen to her. "I keep telling him that if he keeps this up it's all just going to blow up in his face. But no," Hermione said with an ugly expression on her face. "He won't listen to me! Why would anyone listen to me! Not Ron, that's for sure. He-"

Ginny blocked out the rest of Hermione's rant. Her mind was too busy thinking about everything she had told her about Harry.

He liked her? Harry liked her and she didn't know? He didn't even bother to tell her? But that didn't matter anymore because she didn't like him like that and he didn't like her like that. He certainly made that clear yesterday...

-

"How was your day out?"

Ginny looked up to find a very smiley Harry. Immediately her thoughts soared to her and Hermione's earlier argument/discussion.

"It was okay besides the fact that we didn't get what we went there for," Ginny said with exhaustion in her voice.

Harry walked over to where Ginny was lying on her bed and he sat down.

"When'd you get in?" she asked.

"About a half hour ago. Hermione said that you were sleeping and I shouldn't bug you but I knew you wouldn't mind." Harry was still smiling.

"What if I did mind?" Ginny said slyly with a smile to match his own.

"You don't," he replied simply.

"How do you know that?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"I just do."

"Well that's a good answer," she said with sarcasm.

"Hey, it's better than no answer at all," he said as he leaned back casually.

"Actually," she said sitting up. "It's basically the same thing as getting no answer at all."

"Is it now?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yup," she replied simply.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well," she began. "For one thing, it didn't answer my question. And for another, it didn't help in the slightest. It only made things more confusing. You should've just answered me."

"Ha, fat chance," he said with a laugh as he sat up.

"How come you're up here with me?" Ginny suddenly asked. At first Harry looked lost as to what to say since he was caught off guard, but then he smiled and looked at her.

"I can't hang out with my little sister?" Ginny's smile sank a tiny bit.

"I'm not little," she shot at him, now abandoning the smile all together and standing up to walk over to her desk to sit down.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not," she shot back childishly.

"You're 19 and I'm 21," Harry stated.

"My birthday's in a week," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, you're _going _to be 20, but I'm still-"

"An idiot," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"-21 which makes you younger than me which also makes you little compared to me (size wise and age wise) and I heard that," he finished. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know, you sure have a _knack_ for making people annoyed with you," she said bitterly.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Well," she said as she took a deep breath. "Me for one thing, Hermione, your _girlfriend_-"

"How do you know that?" Harry interrupted, now not as smiley as he was before.

"_I just do_," Ginny mocked. Harry laughed.

"Tu shay," he said as he bowed his head. Ginny smiled.

* * *

A/N: That's it. I'm aiming for an update by Monday, but I still can't promise anything. I'm also working on a Songfic having to do with Harry and Ginny, but I'm not sure when that will be up. Well, have a nice weekend and review. :) 


	6. Flirting and the Bithday Girl Morning

A/N: Just as expected, it's here. Thank you so much for the reviews. I was very happy to hear what you thought about this. I hope that it's improving since the first chapter and I appreciate the nice things you have all said.

Here goes..

* * *

All week Ginny had been hanging out with Harry and she didn't really know why. Well, there was the obvious reason, which was the fact that her and Harry had known each other since he was eleven, and there was the not so obvious reason, which she wanted to pretend that there was something more. I guess the idea that he felt _something _towards her the whole time that they'd known each other made her feel a sense of accomplishment. If all those years of embarrassment, blushes and a-far staring were wasted, she was really going to be pissed off at him.

"Are you going to eat that?" Harry asked, eyeing her ice cream cone hungrily.

They (Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hermione's stomach, Harry and Ginny) were out to ice cream after Hermione (who else?) suggested it.

"Yes, I am. Now will you get away," she laughed as she pushed his head away. He had tried to sneak a lick at her ice cream when she had caught him. "You've already eaten yours _and _Roses!"

"Hers was a baby cone," Harry frowned. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Go order another one if you're still hungry," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world - which it was.

"I don't want _another one_," Harry said stubbornly. "I want **that** one." He pointed at it as if it would magically fly into his mouth.

"Well you can't have _this one_," she stated triumphantly, loving that Harry was flirting with her. Well, she thought he was flirting. Hermione, however, claimed this was how he always acted. Ginny said he must be a very flirtatious young man. Hermione had just rolled her eyes.

"'Mione," Ron groaned as they came back from ordering Hermione's fourth cone with four different scoops of odd ice cream flavors. "We've just spent half the months rent for your 'needs,' as you like to call it," he whined. Hermione shot daggers at him.

"Then you try and carry around a child in your **stomach**!" she yelled. He visibly flinched. "It's not exactly _light _work!"

For the rest of the time they spent at the Ice Cream Shop Ron was silent.

"Harry, where's Cassidy?" Hermione asked as they started back to the Burrow. Ron was pushing Roses stroller and Hermione was beside Harry and Ginny, shooting knowing glances towards Ginny which was _really _getting annoying.

"She's, um, she had somewhere to be tonight," Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled at Ginny but sent Harry a curious glance.

"Where'd she have to be? I thought you told me she loved going out with all of us?" Hermione asked him innocently.

"She does, she does!" Harry said defensively. "It's just that, um, she had to meet some old friends of hers." He looked very uncomfortable. Ginny felt sorry for him. Hermione was a rotten pregnant.

"Why didn't you go along with her?" she asked sweetly. "Did she not invite you?" Ginny knew Hermione was doing this all so she could prove that there _was _something going on between the two of them. Ha, like Harry would give it away...

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Ron cried out. "Leave him _alone_!"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione growled at him. He immediately shut up. "Go on Harry. I'm listening," she said to Harry, now her sweet voice back in place.

"I - well, she asked me, I just...declined," he said getting quieter as he stated each word until it was a whisper at the end.

"Wanted to spend more time with Ginny?" Hermione asked slyly as Harry wasn't really paying attention to much of his surroundings. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, silently willing Harry to realize what Hermione was doing.

"Yeah," Harry said until he heard Hermione giggle and Ginny suck in breath in surprise. "I mean, I wanted to spend time with all of you," he said quickly, trying to cover up his previous mistake.

Okay, so maybe he would give it away... Wait a second. There's was absolutely nothing to give away in the first place. At least that's what Harry and her thought. Correction - at least that's what her and Harry _pretended _to think.

"Oh, right. Of course Harry. Merlin, what did you think? That I thought you and Ginny were together? Ha, nice one," Hermione laughed. This seemed to ease Harry as he let out a nervous laugh and Ginny groaned inwardly. Hermione was doing it. She was succeeding in finding Harry and Ginny's feelings for each other even though they haven't found them themselves yet. Good grief! (A/N: haha -Charlie Brown!)

They finally managed to get back to the Burrow without anyone killing the other (cough - Ron killing Hermione/Hermione killing Ron - cough - Ginny killing Hermione - cough) and Ginny couldn't help but thank Merlin that this torturous night was over. She went up to bed after saying goodnight to Ron, Hermione and Harry (an awkward goodbye at that) and nestled into her pajamas and covers just as an owl tapped on her window. Throwing her sheets off of her now cold body, she made her way over to the window very angrily.

"Well, come in!" she spat at the owl when he hadn't moved. She then noticed it was Andy's and her heart soared and sunk at the same time (if that were possible). On one hand she was sick of living at home and on the other, she still held resentment towards her ex-best friend. And there was the fact that if she went back to New York she wouldn't be able to see Harry anymore...not like that mattered...

Denial was a right pain in the arse.

She untied the parchment from its leg and walked over to her bed to sit down, petting the owl as it lay on her shoulder. (AN: even though her friend is a Muggle, she had bought an owl just so she and Ginny could communicate She had learned to use the phone, but she was at the Burrow, which had no phone...that was working anyways -Mr. Weasley hehe -)

**Ginny,**

**How are you? It's been, like what? Two weeks? When are you going to come home? Let's just put this silly little fight behind us and get on with our lives. We're best friends and I miss you. Plus there's a present down here that has your name on it (BIRTHDAY GIRL!). Please come home!**

**Love Your Sorry Roommate Who Misses Her Partner in Crime,**

**Andy**

Ginny sighed, not really ready to go back yet. She did miss her friend and her home, but she also missed _this _home. Not to mention her family. Without giving it a second thought, Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment and quill, scribbling down a response.

**Andy,**

**I know that this has been going on long enough, but I'm not ready to come home yet. I probably won't be back for a couple more weeks and I'm sorry that I can't celebrate my 20th Birthday with you, but hey, look at the bright side; it's not like I can go out. We'll have to wait until next year to hit all the bars. I'll be 21 then! Anyways, I'm here to spend time with my family and I might have found someone - don't you dare get too excited because I'm not in love yet! Hold your horses and no funny business! I'll write you in a couple of days.**

**Love Your Not So Forgetful Best Friend Once Removed Who Is Not Fully Over the Fight,**

**Ginny**

Satisfied, Ginny tied it to the owl and sent him on his way, crawling back under her covers where it was nice a toasty warm.

-

"WAKE UP BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

Ginny snapped her eyes open and sat bolt upright. Her head was spinning from the quickness in her motion so she had to shut them again. Ginny cursed whoever had woken her up. She opened her eyes after the spots had gone away and smacked Fred hard in the arm.

"You dolt!" she yelled as she hopped out of bed, already awake and not so sure she would be able to get to sleep after he left her room, but none the less she walked over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," he said with a cheeky smile.

"You could have hurt me, you know? I could have smashed my head straight into yours if you were just a few more centimeters over to the right," Ginny snapped as she rummaged through her closet, looking for the perfect Birthday outfit.

"One word," Fred said as he grabbed a shirt that looked like her grandmother would wear if she were still alive (God rest her soul). "Skill." Ginny snorted.

"One word," she said, grabbing the shirt back and shoving it into the back of her closet. "Pure luck. And what the hell kind of shirt was that? I'm not wearing that."

"That's two words and yes you are," he said, grabbing it back out of the closet and shoving it into her hands.

"No I'm not," she said as she shoved it back in the closet. This could go on all day.

"Yes you are," he said, taking it back out again and this time keeping it safely in his hands. "It's a very nice shirt. No low neck line, no skin showing, no place for perverted men to keep their eyes attached to; it's perfect!"

"No day of light reaching my skin!" Ginny added annoyed as she tried to grasp it out of his hands, which was proving tough. "It's a turtle neck that's four sizes too big and the ugliest color-"

"-it's not the color that matters or the look; it's the reaction you'll get from the men-"

"-which is none at all or a horrified one-"

"-which is exactly - what - I - was - going for!" Fred stated gleefully in between fights trying to get it back. He had managed to get the shirt back after shoving Ginny onto her bed.

"I'm not wearing that," she stated forcefully, crossing her arms across her chest after she had gotten back up.

"Yes you are. And this nice _long _skirt will look lovely with it!"he said as he pulled out another horrid piece of clothing.

"Get out!" Ginny said defiantly, about ready to Bat Boogey hex until he couldn't move.

"Just put theses on-" he said as she shoved him out of the door, slamming it in his face.

She sighed as she locked it, not wanting more interruptions and turned back to her closet with a frown. What was she going to wear? She wanted to impress Harry, that's for sure - wait. Did she just think that? Did she just say she wanted to impress Harry? Oh, who was she kidding? Of course she wanted to impress Harry! She wanted to knock his eyes out of his sockets! Okay, maybe not the much...

Deciding on black capris that were nicely fitting and a white V-neck shirt, she pulled her black cloak over it and headed down stairs after she had done her hair and make-up extra special, smiling smugly as she kicked the outfit Fred had generously suggested under the bed. Now she wouldn't get scolded with the things she chose to wear and Harry wouldn't totally forget how she looked, (even though it wasn't all that hot), but she was very proud of herself.

"There's the Birthday girl!" George said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Nice to see you," she said pleasantly sitting down.

"Hey," Fred said with a frown. "That's not the outfit I picked out for you."

"Of course it's not!" George stated as he sat down next to his twin. "Ginny is 20 years old now. She can finally dress herself!"

"Shut it, you," she said playfully as she began to pile food on her plate.

"Happy Birthday, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she made her way over to Ginny and gave her a nice big hug.

"Thanks mum," Ginny returned with a smile.

"Your brothers will be coming tonight along with Ron and Hermione," she said as she made her way back over to the stove.

"And what about Harry?" Ginny asked, thinking nothing of it.

"Well I assume he'll be coming with - "

"Now why do you want to know that?" Fred inquired as he looked over at Ginny, cutting his mum off.

"Yeah? Got the hots for the Boy-Who-Lived?" he said with a snicker.

"Now you two leave her alone! It's her birthday!" Molly scolded as she smiled again at Ginny.

"Yeah! You heard mum. It's my birthday," Ginny said with a smile directed at herself.

"Sure it is. I even think Harry's bringing the cake," Fred said as he looked at George and winked.

"Really?" Ginny asked, not catching the wink as she was too busy eating.

"Well," George started. "More like popping _out _of the cake."

"You-" Ginny reached over and slapped George with her wand as both twins laughed.

* * *

A/N: Not as much Harry and Ginny, but I promise you there will be some more in the next chapter which should be up by Wed. or Thu.(at the latest). Well, I'm off. Got to go babysit until 6..

R&R!


	7. The Memory Box and Fates Problem

A/N: As promised, it's Wed. Hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews. This one's the longest yet.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Fred asked after he had showed Ginny Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes new sign.

"Too flashy?" George asked when Ginny hadn't said anything, looking afraid of the answer.

"Just...a little," Ginny lied through a nervous laugh.

That sign wasn't a _little_ flashy. That sign was _A LOT_ flashy. The letters were huge, about 3 feet big, and very stout. They flashed different colors while sparks flew out at certain points and, from the picture, it looked like every time somebody walked in, the door yelled out, "Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! If there's one place where all the fun is, it's inside here - try our new fizz!" Ginny thought the rhyme was kind of cheesy, but didn't say anything. She knew her brothers worked hard and the sign really looked nice - if you had sunglasses on.

"So, you're saying it's only a little too flashy?" George asked with a look of disappointment.

"Well," she started, not wanting them to be upset. "It's - it's very...nice," she ended lamely, biting her lip.

"Gin, stop lying. Tell us the truth," Fred demanded.

There was a pause when Ginny looked at the both of them carefully and then she sighed.

"Oh, all right. It's _very_ flashy and I hope you really change your door ringer thingy because, well, it's not very great."

"Brilliant!" George whooped with a big grin.

"That's what we were aiming for!" Fred said.

Ginny just stared at the both of them.

"Big!" George exclaimed.

"Bright!" Fred added in.

"Like nobody else!"

"Eye-catching!"

"Extravagant!"

Ginny laughed; happy she hadn't dampened their spirits.

"We didn't want the punch line to be codswallop, though," Fred said with a frown.

"Eh," George waved off. "It changes every time we get a new product. And besides," he went on. "By the time they take one look at the place and all its contents, that jingle will be lost in their little brains!"

"Very true," Ginny agreed, reassuring Fred.

"Yes, you have a point my partner, you have a point."

"'Course I do," George said, putting away the picture.

"Thanks for the opinion, Gin. Now if you don't mind, we're going to..." Fred faltered.

"Do some things!" George said, filling in the blank.

"Alright..." Ginny said with suspicion. "It wouldn't have to do with my birthday, would it?" she hinted, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Like we'd tell you," George laughed.

"What do you think we are? Morons!" Fred said just before they appirated.

"Yes," Ginny grumbled, standing up.

**-POP-**

Ginny screamed and jumped about ten feet while the two 'morons' just looked at her.

"We heard that," Fred stated, disapperating again.

"We hear everything," George said, disappirating as well.

Ginny placed her hand over her now rapid beating heart and let out a sigh. Those two were going to give her a heart attack before she reached the age of 30!

Just then, Ginny heard the door open and then close.

"Hello? Anybody home?" someone called from the living room.

"Yeah! Coming!" Ginny yelled back, wondering who it was. Nobody was supposed to be here until tonight.

Ginny walked through the door and saw Harry smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" he said, hugging her.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged him back. They parted (after an awfully longer hug than usual) and sat down on the couch, sinking into it.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Well, dads working and mum's in Diagon Alley picking stuff up."

"Stuff meaning food for your party?" Harry asked with a knowing smile. Ginny nodded.

"Fred and George just left. They're up to something," she added.

"Aren't they always?" Harry replied with a laugh.

"That's a good way to look at it," she said as she stood up. Suddenly she thought of something and before she could think twice, she asked, "Hey, do you want to go for a walk? I want to show you something."

"Sure," Harry said as he stood up to accompany her.

They stepped outside and Ginny smelled in the air around them, a smile adorning her features. This was going to be a great day.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked as he followed Ginny into the woods in the back of her yard.

"You'll see," she said looking back at him with a smile.

He didn't say anything more, just followed where she walked, only stopping once to untangle his robes from a very stubborn branch. They finally got to where Ginny was headed and when Harry looked around there was a blank look on his face.

"This is it?" he asked plainly.

"Yeah," she said as she took out her wand. "Unreveallo!" she stated strongly (A/N: sorry if the spell name is kinda cheesy / ). A spot on the ground where she had pointed to suddenly began to lift up, a box revealing itself as the dirt piled off of it as it was raised. Ginny walked over to the hovering box and took it in her hands, releasing it from the spell. Harry walked over next to her and stared at the box curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, cocking his head sideways so he could look at it from underneath, trying to figure out what it contained.

"It's a memory box," she said with a smile.

"A memory box?" he repeated, now looking at her. "What's it do?" he asked as he poked his wand at it. Ginny laughed.

"It doesn't _do _anything. It shows you stuff. You know, you put things in it and then look at it a long time later."

"A time capsule," Harry stated, now his head straight.

"No, it's a memory box," she corrected him.

"Muggles call it a time capsule," he said as they walked over to sit on a rock.

"Well it must be something different because **this **is a memory box and I assure you that it's a lot different than a Muggles time hapskull. This requires magic."

"Okay. If you say so," Harry laughed, mainly at her mispronunciation. "Tell me what this does."

"Okay," Ginny said, smiling. You could tell she was happy that Harry was interested. "Alahamora," she said as she tapped the lock with her wand. It snapped open. She opened it up, revealing an empty box.

"This is really...memorable," Harry said as he looked into it. She laughed.

"Nothing happened yet."

"Oh. I knew that," he said as he looked up at her.

"Sure you did. Now," she said, pausing for dramatic affect. "Watch and enjoy the show."

With a flick of her wrist, a hole opened up in the middle of the bottom of the box, revealing nothing but emptiness. She placed her wand by the edge of the hole and drew a vertical line with the tip of her wand. A picture slowly floated out of the hole. Ginny must have been only about two years old and her six brothers were all scrunched in the picture while she sat in front of them. Bill and Charlie were waving at the camera, Percy was fixing his robes and Fred and George were throwing candy at Ron, snickering as he looked up at the ceiling, clearly thinking they were falling from the sky. Ginny was picking the pieces of candy off of the floor and was aimlessly trying to shove them in her mouth, but every time they were just about to go in, they disappeared, her face screwed up in confusion. Harry let out a laugh, clearly amused.

"They charmed the candies so they disappeared about 10 seconds later after they were thrown," Ginny said as the picture floated silently into Harry's hands (directed by her wand). "They always had a talent for inventions and that sort."

Harry set the picture down in the box away from the hole as Ginny directed another object from it. This time it wasn't a picture, but a glass cup that was glued together, that drifted into Harry's hands.

"First time I did any sort of magical powers. I was about four or five. I was minding my own business in the living room when Fred and George pulled my pigtails out of my hair as they walked by me. I angrily put them back in when they disappeared after screaming at them, but they kept doing it to me; coming in and out, clearly enjoying my annoyance at them. They made me so mad and the next thing I knew, the glass cup on the table shattered. Mum came rushing in and I told her I didn't do it. I told her what happened and she told me I had done it; with magic. I was so excited so I glued it back together and put it in here."

Harry set the glass cup back in the box next to the picture and the next object flew out. It was a picture of her and Ron outside of the Burrow. Ginny was crying and Ron was hugging her.

"That was just before we left to bring Ron to Kings Cross. I was so upset that Ron was going to Hogwarts and I would have to stay all by myself. We used to do everything together before we left," she sighed, remembering how long ago that seemed as Harry placed it back in the box. The next thing was her accepting letter intoHogwarts.

"You can imagine why I kept that. Yours was pretty special too I assume. Probably more than mine."

"Yeah," he said as he put her letter in the box. "I still have it. It's in the scrapbook Hagrid gave me in my first year. You know, the one with my parents," Harry said sadly. Ginny nodded, knowing there were no words to comfort his loss of a childhood and loving parents.

The next thing to come out was a picture of her and Michael Corner, a rose attached to it. They were sitting by the lake and suddenly Michael reached over and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny laughed and turned to kiss him, this time on the lips. It was just a quick peck and then she jumped up, looking like she was going to leave, but when Michael got up to follow her, she shoved him into the lake. Fourth year Ginny stood there laughing hysterically.

"Colin Creevey took that for us. I had planned the whole 'push Michael into the lake' thing," she smiled.

"What about the whole 'let's kiss Michael' thing," Harry teased. Ginny blushed.

"That wasn't planned," she said as she took it from him, staring at the picture.

"Why'd you keep that? I thought Michael was a complete git."

"He was, but Michael Corner was my first boyfriend," she said as she placed it carefully on top of the other pictures. "It might sound stupid to you, but, I don't know. I guess it's a girl thing or something. It meant something to me; it still does."

"What's with the rose?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"He gave it to me on our first trip to Hogsmaede."

Harry snorted. "How corny."

"I thought it was sweet!" she said laughing as she reached over to punch him in the arm.

"Ouch! Do you like causing physical harm to people or something?" he said rubbing his arm.

"Or something," she said, smiling smugly.

The next few things were pictures of friends and family, little knick-knacks that she told a story along with and finally the last things came out together. There were three pictures. The first was a picture of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and herself in Ginny's fifth year, Harry's sixth. It was on the train ride back home.

"Hey, I remember that!" Harry said as he took the picture in his hands, staring into it. They were all smiling and laughing. Ron's face was beet red along with Hermione's. "Ron had finally kissed Hermione!"

Ginny laughed, remembering as the next picture began floating towards Harry. Ginny just realized what the picture was of and tried to snatch it before it got to him, but it was too late. He saw her lunging for it and grabbed it first, smirking.

"Let's see what the Birthday Girl doesn't want me to see," he taunted as he looked down at it.

The picture was of Harry, Hermione and Ron in their seventh year, only Harry's head down to his belly button was missing.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, staring at it strangely. "Why aren't I there? Were you mad at me or something?" he asked, finally looking up at her.

"No, I wasn't mad at you," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Then what happened?" he pushed.

Ginny looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there. She thought fast in her head of ways to escape this horrifyingly embarrassing moment, but saw none that could help her out much. Reluctantly, she looked up at Harry.

"I suppose I can't really get out of this," she sighed. "Oh alright, just take it," she said quickly, thrusting the last picture towards Harry, now turning a brilliant shade of red and looking away again.

The picture was the missing Harry, only he had a heart around his head and on the bottom of it was scribbled:

**Mrs. Ginerva Potter**

Harry just stared at it. Ginny's face got hot as she almost melted with embarrassment. Suddenly laughter erupted from Harry's mouth and (if possible) her face turned even redder.

"I - can't - believe," Harry said in between laughs. "I - can't - believe - you - did - this!"

"You don't have to rub it in!" she snapped angrily, snatching the picture from him.

"When - When - did you - do that?" he managed to get out, still laughing hysterically.

"Sixth year. I sneaked it out of Ron's drawer," she mumbled as she flicked her wand and watched the objects fly into the black hole.

"You - stole a - picture - of me - from Ron's - drawer?" He began to laugh harder.

"Yes!" she shot out angrily as she closed the box, locking it and sending it flying into the ground again. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

The dirt on the ground found its way back on top of the box and neatly packed itself in as Ginny sprang up from the rock and began walking fast back to the Burrow as Harry followed her, still hysterical.

"You named it - Mrs. - Mrs.-"

"Mrs. Ginerva Potter! Yeah, I know!" she said, interrupting him.

Harry managed to calm down and looked at her.

"Why are you so mad?" he said with a smile.

"It's a little embarrassing Harry! And you laughing for an hour about it doesn't help!"

"Well you know what I think?" he asked as she shoved a branch away from her, a little harder than necessary.

"What?" she ground out.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, looking up into the sky. It was beautifully clear out and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He looked over at Ginny, who had stopped after she noticed Harry had and sent her a smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed at him.

"Just looking," he replied. She made an impatient sound with her tongue.

"Well could you 'just look' while we walk?" she asked moodily.

"Not really," he said. "I can't look at you when you're moving all over the place."

Ginny's mouth froze shut and she couldn't move. She just stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"And about that picture," he said as he walked up close to her. "I thought that picture was sweet," he whispered in her ear. Then, just like that, he glided by, not waiting for her to come out of her thoughts. Ginny just kept standing there as Harry kept moving on.

No matter what he did, whether it was flirting or saying things like he just did, Harry Potter was hinting _a lot_ at liking Ginny and no matter how much evidence she had, there was always that doubt in the back of her mind that told her that Harry was just playing around...

"You coming?" Harry shouted from far up ahead.

Ginny snapped back into reality as she pushed the doubt aside. She was sick of thinking that nothing would ever happen between her and Harry. Why couldn't anything happen? Why was fate always getting in the way? Maybe she would get in the way for fate.

In the moment between doubt and confidence, Ginny finally allowed herself to realize that she had feelings towards Harry. _Strong _feelings. And this time she was going to do something about it. She would be damned if she let him get away from her this time.

With a smile on her face, Ginny rushed to catch up with Harry.

* * *

A/N: So..what did you think? R&R! I'm not sure when the next chapter's going to be up, hopefully not too long.

Like I said, I'm working on a Songfic and I almost have the first half done, so it should be out soon, but who knows? Maybe not..


	8. Bloody Great to Bloody Hell

A/N: I was so happy when I saw all those reviews this morning :D I haven't checked my mail in awhile because of our stupid internet...grr.. It hasn't been working very well, so I appologize for any late updates. Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones!

* * *

"You know," she said as they entered the Burrow. No one was home still. "I was thinking." Ginny paused here to look at Harry.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that," he joked, sitting down in a chair.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said sarcastically as she sat down as well. "As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted-" here she sent him a mock glare.

"-not interrupted. Momentarily paused-"

"-I was thinking that since I'm having a party, you should invite Cassidy," she finished smugly at the look on Harry's face. This was all part of her plan. First step was to see if his 'so called girlfriend' was an obstacle. If Harry was truly in love with her, she wouldn't mess with that, but if he wasn't...

Let's just say Cassidy would have her work cut out for her.

"Um, I - I don't think that's such a good idea," he said as he looked around the room nervously.

"And why is that? I thought you and her were dating. Unless of course you split up-"

"No!" he said quickly. Ginny hadn't really expected him to say they were done with. No, that only happens in her dreams. "I mean, no," he said calmly, regaining his composure. "She doesn't know you and it's your birthday. Why would she want to come to someone's party that she doesn't already know?"

"Well it's the perfect opportunity to meet her! I'm going to have to meet her _eventually_. I can't show up at your wedding and not even know the Bride!"

"That is true," he said mechanically, the words not sinking in completely as he looked at the clock with all her family's faces on it.

For Merlin's sake! If that daft idiot would listen to what she said half the time she wouldn't have to waste her time...

It would come though, any second now...just you wait...

3...2...1...

"Wait!" Harry said right on cue with fear in his eyes as he looked at her. "Go back! Did you just say **_Bride_**! As in **_wedding _**Bride!" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah since there's only one place for a Bride to belong," she said with a look that told him he was an idiot. "You do plan on getting married to her, don't you?" Ginny asked as if it were the obvious.

"No!" he said laughing like she just made a joke that was simply hilarious.

"No?" she repeated, smiling on the inside.

"No!" he laughed again.

"And she feels the same way?" Ginny inquired.

"I wish," Harry mumbled, now diverting his eyes back to the clock.

"Harry," she said taking a deep breath. "I know it's none of my business whatsoever and if I'm being too bold than please stop me, but it just doesn't make any sense."

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Your relationship with this girl - I mean Cassidy."

"What do you mean it doesn't 'make any sense'?" His voice held a bit of annoyance. Ginny ignored it. After all, he did ask her, didn't he?

"Well, if you don't plan on marrying her and you don't even love her, what's the point? Is she just for fun?" Ginny sure hoped not. If Harry was that type of guy than she really didn't want anything to do with him. Cassidy could have him.

"No!" Harry said defensively.

"Than what's the point? She loves you and wants to marry you but you have the exact opposite feelings. What are you doing?"

Harry's mood and expression suddenly changed. Before he seemed bored at the topic of Cassidy and than annoyed at the things Ginny was saying, but on her last question his mind seemed to think - **really **think about what he was doing. She saw his eyes searching for something - anything to give him an answer.

After some time his voice finally filled the silence.

"I don't know," he breathed out, looking over at Ginny. "I don't know." Now he was practically smiling. "I don't know what I'm doing!" His eyes held craziness. Ginny looked at him oddly.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked just as he stood up.

"Yeah, I think I am," he said with confidence.

"Maybe you should-"

Lips stopped her mouth from saying anything more. It only lasted less than a second but she could have sworn she saw stars and sparks.

"Thanks," he said, smiling as he walked out the front door.

Ginny stood there, rooted to the spot in her own little world. She was in heaven; there was no doubt about that. She was floating in the clouds, free from all insecurities. Her mind was screaming, "HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!" while her mouth was completely immobile.

"Ginny dear, come help with unloading all this food!" her mother called.

Ginny hadn't even heard anyone come in. She hadn't even seen anyone. She was still standing in the middle of the living room with a dumb smile splattered on her face.

"Ginny!" her mother yelled from the kitchen. "I need help!"

Finally realizing that time wasn't standing still, she shook her head still wearing the smile, and headed into the kitchen to help her mother.

"Thank heavens! I was just about to drag you in here," Molly said in exhaustion. "What were you doing in there anyways?" she asked as she started unloading everything onto the table.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Ginny asked, completely ignoring her mother's question.

"Yes, it is," she replied, looking at Ginny oddly. "Are you okay dear? Did you have enough sleep?" she said worriedly, switching topics.

"I'm more than okay," Ginny said as she unloaded food. "I'm - I'm," she stuttered, searching for the right word. "Bloody great!"

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Ginerva! Watch your language!" she scolded.

"Sorry mum. Didn't mean to offend."

They continued to unload, Ginny humming and Molly shooting her worried glances, finishing in about fifteen minutes.

"Run along now," she told Ginny, shooing her away with her hands.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"Positive! Get some more rest!" she yelled as Ginny headed up to her room.

-

Party time. Everybody had just started to arrive and Ginny couldn't wait to see Harry again. Did he really mean to kiss her? Did he even remember doing it? He was in shock... Maybe he just got carried away. He probably didn't even mean it -

_Stop_, Ginny told herself. _Stop thinking like that! It's not how you're going to win Harry! It's just going to make you farther away from what you've been wanting._

"Can I come in?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Yeah," Ginny said nervously as she fiddled with her hair.

The door creaked open and in poked a head.

"Happy Birthday!"

Ron walked over to her, wrapping her into a Weasley hug.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly into his robes. She had been expecting Harry.

"You don't sound very happy," he said as they pulled apart.

"I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be happy?" she asked with a fake smile.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't you be?" he countered.

"I would be. I am," she said, now smiling for real. Harry would come later.

"Alright. Let's go downstairs. Everyone's waiting for you." Ron seemed to be convinced of her well being and led her to the stairs where she could here many voices chatting happily. They reached the bottom step and Ginny was blown away.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" chorused around the room at her appearance and Ginny couldn't help but smile. She hadn't expected this many people to come. Her friends from school and some Order members were there, all of her family (including Percy) and some people she didn't recognize. The house was decorated wonderfully and the food smelled delicious.

"Thank you mum," Ginny said sincerely, walking over to hug her mother.

"Your welcome dear." Her mother had a sparkle in her eye that showed just how proud she was of herself. This made Ginny smile even wider.

For the past thirty minutes she had been mingling and enjoying small talk with her old friends and her family, very happy that everyone could come. The people she hadn't recognized soon became recognizable when she met up with them. One was Colin Creevey who looked completely different from his Hogwarts days. Another was Dean Thomas, who was married now, and another was Lavender Brown who Ginny had become friends with in her sixth year. She walked around talking to Luna and Neville (who were married also, with each other), Hermione, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, her father (who she had not gotten a chance to talk to much since he was always working) and more of her friends. She was just about to approach a gorgeous witch that she hadn't recognized who looked lost when Harry popped up before her.

"There you are!" he said happily as she smiled at him. "You're really hard to track down."

"Well there are so many people to talk to," she said with a laugh.

"Yes well now it's my turn," he said as he grabbed her wrist. "Let's go over here." He pulled her gently to the stairs where there wasn't anyone in sight and they stayed on the steps.

"Why are we over here?" Ginny asked, her insides going crazy. Harry dragged her here...to be alone.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Well," he said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice. "Do you remember what you asked me today?"

"Sure," Ginny said. "I asked you what you were doing."

She was sure her stomach would explode with excitement...

"Yes, and I said I didn't know and left." He seemed to be a bit in a dream world.

"I remember," Ginny replied, getting a little annoyed at his delays.

"Well you helped me realize something."

"And what's that?" Ginny asked, a sneaky smile forming from her lips.

This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life. He was going to confess his feelings for her. He was going to pronounce his love to her. He was going to-

"I have no clue what I'm doing and I love that feeling!"

Okay, so that wasn't exactly how she expected him to word it, but who the hell cares? She didn't need a fancy string of words.

"And..?" Ginny pressed, barely able to hold in her pumping heart.

"And! And!" he said almost shouting merrily. "Do you know what this means!" he asked, laughing.

"No," she said, laughing too.

"I'm getting married!"

-Cricket - Cricket -

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor as her laughing and smile ceased.

"What!" she spat out, finally being able to talk.

"I'm getting married!" he repeated, even more buoyantly. "Next week! You helped me realize that I wasn't going anywhere in my life. I was waiting and wasting my time when all I've ever wanted was right in front of me," he exclaimed.

"Which is?" Ginny asked, her stomach feeling sick now. The excited butterflies were getting a little too out of hand.

"Someone who loves me Ginny! And Cassidy's that someone and I was too daft to realize that what I wanted was the person I already had! You helped me realize that!"

She couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly she didn't feel so happy anymore. The lights were too bright and she was seeing four happy Harry's in front of her.

"I don't - I don't-" she said faintly, staggering.

"You don't believe it!" Harry said, clearly too excited to notice how pale she had gotten. "I don't either! Just wait until you meet her! She's dying to meet you! After all, you're the one who made us soon to be newlyweds! We owe you a lot Gin!" He was way to enthusiastic for her tastes.

Ginny fell back on the steps when Harry had grabbed her wrist, attempting to drag her back into the party.

"What are you doing? Come on! You've got to meet her!"

"I - I have to use the bathroom. I'll - I'll be down in just a minute. You go on without me." Ginny's voice was sad and choked, but Harry didn't even notice.

"Okay," he said as he let go of her and started down. "Don't take too long!"

Slowly she rose to her feet, heading up the stairs clumsily. She reached the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Immediately she walked over to the sink looking into the mirror. Her saddened eyes stared back at her, her pale reflection laughed in her face. What the hell had she been thinking? How could she ever believe that Harry could actually like her? She wasn't anything to him. She was just his little sister. She had been wrong to assume that she could be anything different in his eyes. Why did she have to go and try to force him and her together? Look what happened! He was getting married for Merlin's sake! He was getting married and it was all her bloody doings! She didn't have any right to meddle in things she didn't know anything about.

_Look at me_, she thought, now boring into her own face. _I'm pathetic. I'm naive. I let my guard down; I let him make me believe in something that isn't even real. I should have never pushed away the doubts. Maybe than I wouldn't feel so terrible!_

Ginny flung her face into the toilet just then letting out all of her insides into the bowl. She wasn't kidding when she said she had felt sick...

Feebly she picked her head back up, turning into the sink and splashing cold water on her face.

It was over now. It was all over. That was it. Harry was getting married and there was nothing she could do about it. And that hurt like hell.

A tear started rolling down her cheek as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. She wasn't good enough for anybody. That's why Harry didn't want her, that's why James had dumped her. She wasn't anything special. She was just Ginny.

But one single thing kept Ginny from losing all faith in Harry. One single thing that kept poking her in the heart, that wouldn't let her rest. Harry had said that he always wanted someone who had always loved him.

_So why was he marrying her?_

"I'm the one that's right in front of you," she choked out, falling to the floor in a hunched ball, feeling the coldness of the tiles on her face comfort herself. "I'm right here." A chorus of tears began cascading down her face. "And I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

_Happy Birthday to me..._

* * *

A/N: What did you think? R&R!

->Oh and to answer your question **sunflowerchild**, I promise that Cassidy and Ginny will meet in the next chapter!

Until next time...


	9. Pissed Times Two

A/N: Chapter 9 is up.. Hope you enjoy it. It's a little different I guess.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed :D

R&R

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the bathroom door banging. 

_Where am I?_

Ginny looked around and realization struck her. She was in the bathroom! She must have fallen asleep when she was...

Ginny sprang up from the floor and ran to the sink just as the person on the other side of the door began yelling.

"Hurry up in there! I have to piss like race-horse!" a male shouted. She wasn't paying much attention to their voice.

"Just a second!" Ginny called, but it wasn't very loud. She was too drained to yell. Emotionally drained that is...

She splashed cool water on her face, rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and took a deep breath, not ready to see Harry and his...fiance. Wow. That was really hard to think. Harry was getting married -

"Are you **done **yet!"

Ginny yanked the door open coming face to face with George.

"Little sister! It was you!" He looked drunk.

"Yep, it's me," she said dully.

"It is you," he repeated with raised eyebrows and a sneaky smile, moving past her and shutting the door, too drunk to realize that she wasn't looking the least bit happy.

Once by the stairs Ginny prepped herself as she took the first few steps closer to a nightmare. Plastering a smile on her face and taking in a deep breath once more she made her way back into the sea of pleasant laughter and conversations. Well, _un_pleasant for her.

"There you are!" Harry said, spotting Ginny in the crowd. "I've been waiting forever. Excuse me - we've been waiting forever." Harry pulled a witch close to him, his arm around her waist as he smiled down at her and then back up at Ginny. "Gin, I'd like you to meet Cassidy. My fiancé."

Cassidy, to say the least, was gorgeous. No _wonder _Harry had chosen to date her. She had dark brown hair that went down to her lower back that shimmered in the light. Her eyes were big, brown and sparkling and she had the perfect body, the perfect smile, the perfect face and the perfect boyfriend. As Ginny stood next to her she started feeling very selfconcious. Looking between the two of them she was nothing compared to Cassidy. Of course Harry wanted her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Ginny said as she offered a hand. Her voice was as happy as she could fake it.

"Don't be silly!" Cassidy waved off. "I owe you more than a handshake!" Instead of accepting Ginny's hand she pulled her into a hug. Ginny was too overcome to move.

Over Cassidy's shoulder Harry mouthed, "What do you think?" Ginny just nodded mechanically.

"I really didn't do anything," she said humbly after Cassidy finally let her go. The happy face was on, but her dancing eyes were still and boring. You could see past her smile if you looked into her eyes hard enough...

"But of course you did!" she said incredulously. "Harry proposed to me! It's what I've been waiting for since...all of my life!" she said with a laugh. Ginny laughed too. It was all she could do to keep herself from crying because once the smile was gone that was the end of the lies.

"Well I'm really happy for the both of you. You clearly deserve each other," Ginny said, trying to end this. It was only a matter of seconds before she cracked.

"Thank you. For everything," Cassidy added. "I really do owe you a lot. Me and Harry are just so thankful." Here she paused to look at Harry. They shared a 'moment' and Ginny almost puked again.

"Really. I didn't _do _anything," she said forcefully, her voice losing its politeness.

"Stop being so humble! Darling, you were the key to our locked future!" Cassidy laughed joyfully.

_Darling? Ugh, give me a break... Not one bit of that last sentence made sense. What an idiot..._

"Thanks," Ginny laughed out, losing her fakeness. This was getting to be too much. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go talk to other people. I promised Luna I would show her some old pictures from school," Ginny lied, desperate to get out of there.

"Oh that's such a shame. I wanted to talk to you more," Cassidy pouted.

"Maybe some other time," Ginny said as she started backing up, not thinking about what she had said.

"What a great idea!" Cassidy said enthusiastically. Ginny just stared at her.

"Pardon me?"

"We could get together some other time!"

Warning signs were flashing inside Ginny's head.

"Really, I don't owe you anything-" she blurted out, trying to think of _anything_ get her out of this.

"Harry, what do you think? Can Ginny come over for dinner tomorrow night? I know you had planned to go with Merhione and Ron, but can't you reschedule?" Cassidy said with puppy dog eyes as she completely ignored Ginny's protests.

"It's Hermione," Ginny stated with force.

"Whatever," she waved off. "Harry baby, please?" she said, turning back to Harry with a puppy stare.

"I don't know," he said with a whine.

"But it's only for one night. Besides," she said, looking seductive now. "We can have the whole night to ourselves after Ginny leaves..."

Ginny's teeth clenched as Harry smiled down at her.

"Alright, I guess I can do it some other time," he said, giving in completely.

"Great!" she beamed, turning back towards Ginny who looked simply stupid. She was trying to smile, shoot daggers and not cry at the same time. "Then it's settled! Tomorrow night at six," Cassidy confirmed. "Oh, and do try to wear something more...elegant," she said snotily, looking Ginnys clothes up and down.

"Of course," she ground out between clenched teeth. Harry gave her a nervous smile, clearly feeling embarrassed for her.

"Great!" Cassidy exclaimed again. "See you tomorrow! Don't forget! I hate it when people are late," she added nastily, which really meant, 'You're the kind of person that's always late so don't be this time.'

"I promise you I won't-" Ginny started angrily.

"Here." Cassidy had thrust a piece of parchment into Ginny's hands. "Tomorrow night-"

"At six," Ginny said as she scribbled it down, just to make her happy. "Okay, then. See you tomorrow," she said as she shoved the parchment into her cloak pocket a little rougher than necessary.

"Okay! Ta-ta!" Cassidy yelled to Ginny. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She was now talking to Harry.

"Can't wait," Ginny ground out, walking away as fast as she could, heading straight towards George.

"Heyyyy, little sissss! It's yooouuuu!" he slurred. "Great party," he said with a wink.

"Where is it," she asked with a dark look in her eyes, ignoring his comments. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Oh no. She was going to kill.

"Where issss what?"

"The fire whisky. I need it right now," she said forcefully.

"Calmmm downnn!" he said with a smirk. "Normally I would say no because I'm a responsible brother-" Ginny snorted. "-but tonight is your night and you're birthday so I'm going to give it to 'ya!"

George handed her a soda bottle.

"I said fire whisky!" she nearly screamed in his ear out of frustration.

"It is fire whisky! You see, it's mine and Gred's new product! Looks like soda to trick the 'rents, but really its fire whisky! And the best part about it is that it never runs out! You can drink as much as you'd like because it's charmed to refill itself! It even has a number," he pointed to a number on the bottle that looked like a part of the label, "that tells you how many bottles you've drank!"

"Brilliant," Ginny said as she took a sip. She couldn't help but think of how damn smart Gred and Forge really were...

-

She was on her - Ginny looked down at the bottle. She was on her 7th fire whisky and she could feel it alright. Actually, she felt better than she had the whole night. Who the hell gives a damn about Harry Potter anyways? She didn't bloody need him...

"Freddd!" she yelled as he appeared in sight. The party had thinned, but not by much. Harry and Cassidy were still there and this made Ginny drink even faster.

"Ginnyyyy!" Fred shouted back. He was also very drunk.

"How the hell are you?" she asked as she noticed more and more people holding Gred and Forges product.

"I'm bloody great!" he said laughing. "How the hell are you?"

"I'm bloody pissed!" Ginny went up in hysterics bringing Fred along with her even though he didn't know what he was laughing at.

Pissed - drunk. Pissed - mad...Cassidy. Get it? Ahahahahah-

Okay, maybe she was a little **too **intoxicated.

"Ginny, what do you think about that girl over there?" Fred asked her after they had calmed down.

"Which one?" she asked, seeing about five of the same person. She had no clue who he was talking about.

"That one!" he said, pointing dead ahead.

"Cassidy!" Ginny shouted, causing the said person to look over. Cassidy searched for the person who called her name, but when nobody did it again she looked back at Harry, probably thinking she had just been hearing things.

"Yeah...Cassidy. Pretty hot right?"

"So what!" Ginny yelled angrily. People that were around her began to stare. "Why do guys _always _want the hot girls even though their personality SUCKS!" Fred started laughing at Ginny and some blurry girl yelled, "Amen!"

"I'm serious!" Ginny said, now looking around at people who were paying attention to her. She thought she was speaking on a stage or something. "What the hell is the matter with them! Why can't decent looking girls get noticed once and awhile! Just because _some _people don't flaunt around and hang their secrets all over the damn place-"

Here she stopped to look straight ahead at Cassidy, who was now listening to her great speech. Cassidy's dress was tiny and revealing. It was too short and too tight and her boobs were hanging out. It was disgusting.

"-it doesn't mean we aren't beautiful on the inside," Ginny said emotionally and powerfully, really feeling like she was connecting with the audience. A lot of people started laughing. Fred hadn't stopped yet.

"Tell it like it is!" Colin yelled. He, too, was drunk.

"Colinnn, my mannnnn!" Ginny slurred, motioning him to come near her. "Tell all these great people (shouts and applause from the crowd) why the gorgeous women get all the guys!"

Colin stumbled over to her, laughing.

"Well it's simple!" he stated. "It's because guys only want-"

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing!" Harry hissed. She had just noticed he was right next to her. Colin had stopped talking, his attention towards The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Was-Too-Drunk-To-Care-About-The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm making an important speech Harry. Can't - can't you see that these people want to hear it?" Ginny said, looking as if he were interrupting the Queen of England.

Yeah, she was gone...

"Hear what?" he questioned, looking around at all the people. "Hear you embarrass yourself?"

_Okay, it was one thing to hiss at me like a frickin snake, but to diss my heart to heart speech! That was taking it to a whole other level!_

"Mind your own damn business!" Ginny said snottily, turning back to Colin. "Go ahead Colin. Tell these people why-"

"Ginny, you're making a fool out of yourself!" Harry said angrily. Fred pissed his pants he was laughing so hard.

"_Don't _tell me what the hell I'm doing!" she snapped. "I can take care of myself, thanks!"

She couldn't stand Harry. How dare he do this to her! She had kept her mouth shut before when he was getting all mushy and happy happy with Cassidy. She had bit her tongue because it wasn't her place and now he was coming up to _her _and getting in her business when she was trying to avoid him! It wasn't enough that he had to rip out her heart - oh no! He had to stomp all over it too!

"Look at you!" he yelled. "You're pissed drunk on your birthday talking about bullshit!"

_I'm going to kill him, _Ginny thought as her hands clenched up into fists. _Somebody get him away from me or his heads going to be rolling around on the floor!_

"Why is it bullshit Harry! Why do you think that!" she questioned, yelling fully now. Clearly the two were entertainment since more than half the party was staring at them. "Maybe because you're one of those guys who I'm talking about!"

Harry looked like she had slapped him in the face.

"For your information-"

"FYI!" Fred yelled loudly out of nowhere, still cracking up.

"-I happen to _love _Cassidy for who she is and not what she looks like! I'm happy with my life, unlike you who is showing it clearly by getting drunk!" Here he grabbed Ginny's bottle away from her. "So don't even talk about things you have no clue about!"

The anger was burning and boiling. She could feel her veins popping out of her skin.

_That son-of-a-bitch!_

"Harry James Potter," she ground out. "You are the most insensitive and arrogant person I've ever met! I hope you have a great **fucking **life with your whore of a girlfriend who'll cheat on you as soon as you turn your back and you'll demand for a divorce and she'll take every penny you're worth! Then you can go back to being miserable and I won't be there to make you feel better! I won't be there to wipe up your shit and help you realize when you're being a complete arse because I am **sick **and **tired **of waiting around for you to **GET **- **A ****FUCKING **- **_CLUE_**!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could.

Harry's face was priceless. He looked hurt and angered by her harsh words, his lips opening and closing, trying to spit something smart back at her, but Ginny didn't wait. She just grabbed her fire whisky out his hand, took a big swig in front of his face, walked to the table, stood on it and took a bow. And the applause and cheers came. She had never felt so proud of herself in all of her life.

-

The lights! Oh Merlin the lights! It was so bright!

_Someone turn them off before I melt! _

"Ginny, wake up!"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw Hermione standing in her room. Her head felt like lead. What the hell had happened?

"Why do I feel like-"

"Shit?" Hermione finished for her as she helped her sit up in bed. Ginny grabbed her head in pain.

"Yes. That. Why do I feel like that?"

"You don't remember the party?" Hermione asked as she looked over at Ginny curiously.

"Party?" Ginny repeated hollowly, seeing if anything rang a bell.

"Yes. Your mum threw a party for your birthday."

"Ohh! A birthday party. Gotcha," she said as she didn't know what the hell Hermione was on about. "That doesn't explain why I feel like I have a hangover," Ginny laughed. Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously.

"You do have a hangover," she stated like she was slow.

"I drank last night!" Ginny practically yelled. "Oh my sweet Merlin! I don't even remember! What if I slept with Neville or someone! Oh my God!" Ginny screamed as she leapt out of bed and started hyperventilating. "My mum is going to hold this against me forever! I'm a dead witch. I'm a dead witch. I'm a dea-"

"Ginny calm down!" Hermione had to practically Stupefy her to get her to stand still. "Your mother wasn't there when Fred and George started handing out their products. Illegal products at that," she said with a scornful look.

"Where were they than?" I asked, feeling a little bit better.

"They went to stay at your Aunts for a good nights rest. Fred and George had somehow convinced them that they would clean everything up and to not worry about a thing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My mum and dad actually trusted them?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

"I s'pose so," Hermione sighed exasperatly.

_This is completely insane! My parents trusted Fred and George, I had a party that I don't even remember and I was drunk!_

"So what happened?" Ginny asked her. Hermione looked away.

"You know, just...the...usual..." she said slowly. Ginny could tell she was lying.

"Hermione tell me what happened!" she practically yelled.

"You just - you just said some things, that's all." Hermione looked like a teacher was asking these questions and she was under the pressure. Ginny decided to put her out of her misery. She didn't want a premature nephew/niece.

"Oh, well if that's it..." Ginny had a feeling it wasn't. Hermione laughed nervously.

"Let's-" Ginny cut her off.

"Since I don't remember anything, can you tell me something? I promise it's the last thing I'll ask."

"Okay..." Hermione looked nervous.

"Did...did something happen - well what I mean to say is did something happen between - between me and Harry?" she finished lamely, looking up hopefully.

"Um, yeah," Hermione stated, her eyes holding something Ginny couldn't detect. "You - you could say that."

_I knew it! Yes! I didn't fail myself even when I was completely wasted! Woohoo!_

"This is going to be a good day," I smiled happily, rushing over to my closet to put some clothes on. Hermione looked worried and sympathetic.

"What?" Ginny asked, pausing.

"Nothing," Hermione waved off. "Let's just go eat some breakfast. I'm sure you're starving," Hermione said, looking a little harassed.

"Do you have any of that Hangover Remedy you used to make before you were-"

"It's downstairs waiting," Hermione smiled knowingly. "Most of your brothers needed it besides Ron, Percy and Charlie. Ron was a bit mad that I didn't let him drink," Hermione huffed out as she left, leaving Ginny some privacy so she could get dressed.

Ginny hurriedly got dressed, wanting so bad to get rid of the awful feeling in her head. She didn't want to let a stupid hangover get it in the way.

When she went to put her cloak, a slip of parchment fell out. Curiously she bent down to pick it up and read it.

**Harry's flat - 6:00 PM - Fancy Dinner - Don't be late!**

Ginny's heart started to race. Harry had invited her for dinner last night! Oh, this was just great! Everything was just so great! Well, minus the fact that she couldn't remember anything that happened last night...

Suddenly Ginny's face screwed up in thought.

_Did we kiss? _

She was trying to search her brain for any memory at all.

_Hmm..._

"Ginny, hurry up! There's almost no more potion left!" Hermione screamed from downstairs, breaking her out of her thoughts.

As fast as her legs could carry her, Ginny rushed downstairs as if her life depended on it.

* * *

A/N: Yes? No? Let me know.. haha that rhymed (just ignore me lol) 

Next chapter should be up tomorrowmorning ortomorrow night. You can count on that!


	10. Heartbroken by a Heartbreaker

A/N: I know I said it would be out last night, but I'm really sorry! I was gone all day and when I got home I was just too tired! I'll make it up to you somehow..

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the 10th chapter..

Sorry again /

* * *

It was five thirty and Ginny had just gotten out of the shower. She was now looking for something spectacular to wear, wanting to blow Harry away. Scanning her closet she found the perfect dress for the job. She had bought a beautiful black one in NYC that she had only worn once. It ended a little above her knees and was strapless. There were magnificent roses printed on the silk cloth with shimmering sparkles sprinkled on them like dew drops. Ginny had fallen in love with it instantly when she had first set eyes on it in the store. She only hoped that this dress would be the key to showing Ginny in a whole new light to Harry.

Ginny pulled the dress out of her closet carefully and slipped into it. It looked wonderful on her. She then put on black eyeliner and mascara, a nice shade of lipstick and went on to do her hair. She put a charm on it, making it wavy, and kept it down. It looked great.

Last, Ginny grabbed her wand, shoving it inside her purse.

_Just on time, _she thought smugly to herself. She was never on time unless she rushed, which she didn't do tonight. This was a good omen...

Closing her eyes tightly she prayed that appirating wouldn't mess her hair up. Three seconds later she was standing right in front of Harry's door.

Ginny took a deep breath before knocking. She heard clamber and suddenly Ginny was face to face with a witch. A beautiful witch at that...

"Hi," she said nervously. That _definitely _wasn't Harry.

The witch gave her a dirty look.

"Um, sorry. I must have the wrong place," she said slowly, turning to leave until a voice stopped her.

"_Ginny_?" Harry had just appeared behind the witch and was looking like an alien was standing in his doorway. Ginny let out a nervous laugh.

"I - You invited me to dinner...I think?" she said uneasily. She was feeling _very _uncomfortable right now.

"You _came_?" the witch said incredulously.

"Yeah. Looks like it..." She had a feeling that she wasn't suppose to be there. She was just about to turn around and leave for the second time when Harry spoke up.

"Um, come on in," Harry said as he cleared his voice. Ginny walked in carefully, wishing she hadn't come at all.

As she walked over to the couch, she could hear the witch whispering loudly.

"What are you doing?" she said angrily.

"I'm inviting her in like a polite host," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"She's-"

"Shh!" Harry hissed as they sat down in the living room. Ginny started to bite her lip.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said, trying to be polite.

The witch glared at her. Harry looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than there. It was quiet for about 10 minutes.

"Why are you here?" the witch finally spat out. Harry closed his eyes and put his hand over them.

"I was invited," Ginny said with a bite. She was getting a little tired of this girl's attitude towards her.

"Yeah, well that was before I found out what a bitch you were."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. What was this girl's _problem_?

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Ginny asked, an inch away from slapping her.

"Did you hit your big head on something or are you just mentally stupid?" she asked rudely.

_**What**? Oh _**hell **_no..._

"If you have a problem with me, _bitch_, than just say it," Ginny said angrily. The girl stood up.

"Who do you think you are coming into my home and calling me a bitch after-"

"Okay, Ginny, come with me," Harry said, standing up and walking over to her, sensing a girl fight. "We need to talk. **Now**," he stated forcefully giving her 'the look.'

Ginny glared at the witch before following Harry into the kitchen. When the door closed Harry looked angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said turning on her.

Ginny couldn't believe this! All she did was walk in the door!

"What am I doing?" she questioned, frustrated that she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Coming here!" he almost shouted.

"But you invited me!" she cried out in defense.

"What? Did you forget our row or something?" he asked as if she were stupid.

"We had a row!" Ginny practically tripped over her words, they had come flying out so fast.

_Thanks a lot Hermione_, she thought bitterly._ I guess something _did _happen between the two of us..._

"Yes! After you made your stupid speech and talk show thingy!"

Ginny's heart started to race and her head started to spin as she took a seat at Harry's table.

"Tell me you're joking," she said with pleading in her voice. "Tell me I didn't do anything-"

"Stupid? You did," Harry stated. Ginny let out a groan.

"This is just bloody great!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I wake up not remembering a thing, Hermione tells me something happened between me and you, I thought it was something completely different, I show up at your house thinking it was a date and I have some angry witch yelling at me that I've never even met before! This is how I find out me and you had a row and I embarrassed myself in front of people I haven't seen in years!" Ginny was talking to herself out loud, forgetting Harry was in her presence.

"You - you thought that this was a - a date?" Harry asked. He was now looking oddly at her. Immediately Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" Harry nodded as Ginny slammed her head against the table. "I - am - such - an - idi-"

"Stop! You're going to hurt yourself." Harry had grabbed her head, preventing her from anymore damage she might cause it.

"What did I say to you Harry?" she asked as he let go of her.

"Just now?" he asked.

"No, no!" she said hurriedly, not wanting to go back to that. "At the party," Ginny added quietly.

Harry walked over to the cupboard, taking out two glasses.

"It doesn't matter," he waved off, going into his refrigerator now to pour water into them.

"Yes it does," she said forcefully.

"No it doesn't," he stated even _more _forcefully. "It's done with and you didn't mean it. You were too drunk and you don't even remember it so we're going to pretend like it never happened." Harry handed her the glass.

"Well I must have said some awful things judging by that witch in your living room" Ginny said nastily, taking a sip of her water.

"That's Cassidy," Harry said.

Ginny nearly choked on her water.

"Cassidy, as in girlfriend Cassidy?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Cassidy, as in fiancé Cassidy," Harry corrected her. His voice was really quiet as if she wouldn't hear him, but she did.

Ginny dropped her glass in shock, shattering it to pieces as it hit the floor. That sound broke her out of her current state.

"Shit," she ground out as she bent down to pick it up.

"You're going to-" Harry started, but the piece of glass in Ginny's finger finished his sentence.

"Dammit!" Ginny yelled as she stood up.

_Harry was getting married! No wonder they had a row! _she thought sadly. _This can't be happening! He _**can't **_get married! It will ruin everything! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, n-_

"Let me help you," Harry said as he walked over to her. He gently grabbed her hand and tears formed in her eyes.

_Harry was getting married. She was never going to be with him. Never._

Ginny winced as the piece of glass was carefully pulled out of her finger. A tear rolled down her cheek, but not because of the physical pain.

"It couldn't have hurt that much," Harry teased, speaking softly. She quickly wiped the wetness off her cheeks.

"So you're getting married than?" Ginny asked, her voice cracking. Harry's smile faded. He finally understood why she was so upset.

"Gin, don't do this," he said quietly, silently pleading for her to stop the pain she was causing herself.

"Congratulations. I hope you're - really - happy," she choked out. Tears fell freely now.

"Gin..." Harry said as he took a few steps towards her. She backed away.

"No, I'm fine. I - I want to wish you the - the best and I - I hope you - I hope you have a - a great life. You deserve one, Harry." Ginny's make-up was running, making her look even more sad and weary.

"Ginny, please stop," Harry said sadly. At his gentle voice Ginny erupted into more tears, piling her face in her hands. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop the sadness from leaking out.

"Harry! What are you doing in there!" Cassidy screamed, breaking the moment in the kitchen. Ginny made a strange noise when she tried to stop herself from crying and Harry looked even more disheveled.

"I'll - I'll be right back," he said as he walked out. He didn't even look her in the eyes.

The door clicked shut and Ginny slapped herself mentally. How could she let herself cry in front of him? He probably thought she was weak and silly. Just a silly little girl like in her first year. That's all she was. A silly little girl that believed in something that wasn't even real...

So this was what it felt like to be _truly _heartbroken. This was ten times worse than with James. Sure, Ginny had loved him, but that was nothing compared to how she felt about Harry. She had always been hung up on Harry and now she admitted it freely. Now she admitted it when she would never get to be with him...

Harry walked in just then and Ginny hastily bent down to pick up the glass for the second time. Her wand was in the other room.

"You don't have to do that," Harry said. Ginny ignored him.

Harry knelt down next to her and grabbed her hands, stopping her from doing anything. She looked into his eyes and saw the magnificent emerald pools looking back at her. They looked sad and sympathetic.

"Don't," he said gently and quietly. Ginny's held her breath as he leaned in closer to her. She saw his eyes flash desire and want, but before he could touch his lips with hers Ginny pulled her hands back causing him to come back to reality.

"I better go," she said as fresh tears started sliding down her face again.

She was just a toy he could play with. Nothing more, nothing less.

Harry and Ginny stood up at the same time and she started to wipe the tears away when Harry blocked the doorway so she couldn't go through.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Please," Ginny pleaded softly. "Don't say anything. Just let me leave."

Harry didn't move.

"Harry please let me leave," she said forcefully.

"No. Listen to me," he said as he reached to grab her hand to stop her from trying to leave.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. He didn't move as the tears kept slipping past her eyelids.

"Please don't cry, Gin," he said sadly.

"What do you want me to do Harry?" she choked out. "I don't know what you want from me..."

It was quiet as Harry listened to the pain he had caused.

"Listen to me," he finally said. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen and if I could I would take it all back." He took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say. "But maybe it's for the best," he said with a weak shrug. His words made her angry.

"For the best?" she said amazed, the tears pausing momentarily. "_For the best_!" she practically yelled, her previous sadness lost in her anger and misery caused by him.

_All those years he ignored me - all those years I spent crying over him - all those years I waited...they were all wasted!_

"It isn't for the best Harry! Maybe for you, but not for me!" Harry winced at her cold voice. "You made me believe there was something going on between us and then you turn around and are suddenly getting married! I can't believe you!" Ginny couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

"Ginny, that's not fair," Harry said with a frown.

"You want to know what's not fair?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Me falling for you! **That's **not fair!" This was the first time in Ginny's life that she was actually telling Harry how she felt. Now that he didn't want her it was easy to let it all out...

"I thought something was actually going to happen this time! You flirted with me, you made me happy, you - you almost _kissed _me!" Ginny's vision was blurred. Just bringing this entire thing up made her want to cry. "God, Harry! Why didn't you just sleep with me! Maybe then I would feel 100 percent used!" Her hands were shaking by her sides.

"Ginny would you stop it!" Harry said angrily. "You know I would never do that!"

"Do I, Harry?" she countered.

"I hope so!"

Ginny turned away.

"Look at me," he said forcefully. Ginny didn't listen to him.

"Ginny, look at me," he said even more forcefully. Ginny finally turned her eyes on him.

"What are you going to do Harry? What are you going to say? That you're leaving Cassidy for me? What could you possibly say to make what you did right?" Ginny said coldly.

"I can say sorry. I can help you find someone else! I can-"

"NO!" Ginny snapped. Harry immediately quieted down. She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "No," she repeated with a shaky voice. "You can't fix this Harry. There are some things you can't make better and this is one of them. I know you feel bad and want to make things fine but you can't. You can't save everyone Harry. You can't be the hero all the time."

There was a silence that didn't comfort either one of them.

"I can try can't I?" Harry asked as he looked into her eyes sadly. Ginny knew he couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't make her stop hurting and make everything all better.

"Not this time," Ginny said quietly, tears falling from her bittersweet eyes. "I have to do this on my own. You can't help me."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did," he pleaded desperately.

"Yeah, well we all never meant for things to turn out how they do, but that's life right?"

"We're still friends though, aren't we?" He looked at her hopefully, ignoring her previous comment.

"I need to go," she said, walking closer to him so he would move. He didn't.

"We can still be friends, right?" he repeated again, worry coming into his eyes.

"Harry please just move," she said, giving up. He slowly stepped to the side, noticing her defeat.

"You're not coming to the wedding than?" Harry's voice was worried.

Ginny walked by him, not answering.

"Ginny!" Harry called after her, but she couldn't say anything. She grabbed her purse off the couch as the tears kept falling at the sound of Harry's crestfallen voice.

"Ginny!" he called again, but only the silence answered him.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? R&R :D 


	11. Goodbye, So Long, Farewell

A/N: YAY! I was so happy when I saw all of those reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter :D Thank you sooooooooooo much!

Sorry it took so long. Next will be out quicker (I hope). Oh, and I know nothing happy has been happening lately, but I assure you it will. Just be patient - bare with me. Things will get better for Ginny, you'll see (just not in this chapter)..

* * *

"Ginny, you haven't touched a thing on your plate. Are you not feeling well?" Molly asked with concern.

Everybody at the table watched her shovel food around all night and no one had said a word. No one was that brave enough to do so, except her mother that is. Ginny had told Hermione everything after she had gotten home. She wanted to keep it a secret, but Hermione knew already that it had something to do with Harry so Ginny and her tears replayed the events that happened this evening. Evidently Hermione told Ron and Ron (being the big-mouth he was told) Fred and George who Molly and Arthur had overheard. So everyone at the dinner table knew of Ginny's broken heart and it had been silent all night, except now.

"Ginny?" Molly questioned when she hadn't replied. The whole table was staring at her with sympathetic looks.

"I'm just not that hungry," Ginny said quietly. She didn't bother looking up. She could feel their eyes on the top of her head.

"Maybe if you just eat a little bit-"

"She's not hungry hunny. Leave her be," Arthur said gently. Molly let out a little huff but didn't press it anymore.

Ginny pushed her food around, the fork clinking on the glass plate. The awful silence haunted her.

"Hermione, how's the, er, morning sickness, um, coming along?" Fred asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was in the room.

"It's...coming along...," Hermione said slowly. She obviously thought morning sickness was a lame subject just as much as Ginny did.

"Well that's, erm, that's nice. I do hope it, um, it goes away soon..." Fred seemed confused at his own choice of topic.

Ron let out an awkward cough, clearly the most uncomfortable in the room.

"Guess where I went to eat the other day," Hermione said cheerfully, obviously trying to make better conversation.

"Where?" Ron asked mechanically.

"The Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta was there. She told me that this month was really busy for her. She's having loads of parties and stuff," she said. "I wouldn't have thought the Three Broomsticks would be such a popular place for those sorts of occasions," Hermione finished as she took a bite of her potato.

"Oh, yeah. It's real popular," Ron said in between his chews. "That's where Harry's having his - ouch! Why the bloody hell did you do that!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny's head had snapped up at the mention of Harry's name and everyone was staring at her intently now. Hermione looked like she was about to run over to her and hug her, Fred and George looked like they wanted to beat Harry's arse yet their eyes told Ginny they were sorry for her, Ron looked sheepish for mentioning Harry, Arthur looked tired and Molly looked worried. She hadn't even scolded Ron for his language; she was so occupied with Ginny's reaction.

"Harry's having his what?" Ginny asked, trying not to seem like it meant that much to her.

Ron looked at Hermione silently pleading she would handle this situation, but she just stared back at him. Ron really looked like he didn't want to answer.

"Harry's having his what?" Ginny said, now angry. She could have a normal conversation about Harry if she bloody well pleased! He didn't have to ruin _everything _in her life.

"Um, he's - he's having his bachelor party there," Ron mumbled, looking down at his empty plate.

Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or break something.

"Oh," was all she could say.

The silence was back. It was never this quiet.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand how everyone had to walk around the topic of Harry. What did it matter if he was brought up in her presence? She wasn't God or anything! They had the right to talk about whatever they pleased!

"Ginny, how about we go out tonight?" Hermione suddenly asked, giving Ron a death glare.

Ginny looked back down at her plate, the anger boiling. She didn't need this special treatment and she didn't need their attention or stupid sympathetic looks.

"We can have a girls night," Hermione said cheerfully when Ginny didn't reply.

"I can't," she stated as she looked up at everyone.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, not too disappointed. She probably already figured that Ginny wouldn't go in the first place.

"Because I have to pack."

At this statement the whole table went up in an uproar.

"Pack!" her mother screamed.

"What!" Hermione, Ron and her dad yelled.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"Are you moving _again?_" George said with a groan.

When everyone stopped screaming and demanding answers Ginny began to explain.

"I'm going back to New York."

Wrong answer.

"You're moving back to New York!" Her mother practically fainted. Everyone else stared at her with confused expressions.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Ginny was looking at her mother.

"Why on Earth would you do that!" Molly said it as if it were Voldemorts house she was moving into.

"I do have a job you know!" Ginny cried out in defense. "I have a roommate and a monthly rent! Did you think I was going to stay back home forever!" Ginny yelled, looking at each one in turn.

"Just because Harry's a git that doesn't mean you have to run off again!" Ron shot at her.

Ginny looked at him with amazement slapped on her face. How **dare **he say that to her!

"Don't think for one second that you know how I feel right now!" Ginny yelled as she shot daggers at Ron. She was now standing up. "Sure, call him a git! He **is **one! But to _me_! Don't you see that? Tomorrow when I'm gone you're going to be best friends with him again Ron. I know you will so don't even say you won't!" Ron closed his mouth. "This isn't between me, Harry and my whole family. This is just between me and Harry and he didn't do anything to you guys." Now she was looking at all of them. "What happened between the two of us is done with and that's final. Harry is clearly happy and getting married and yes, I'll admit - I love him! But he doesn't feel the same way about me and don't try to keep me here where I'm miserable. I want to go home and I want to stay away from him and don't you dare try to stop me!"

Nobody said a word as Ginny breathed in heavily from yelling.

"Ginny..." her mother said sadly, tears on the brim of her troubled eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish packing," Ginny said gently and quietly as she made her way out of the kitchen and up to her room. Nobody tried to stop her.

-

So she was really going to do this. She was really going to leave for another three of four years...

Ginny hadn't told anyone that she planned on not coming back home again for a long time. She couldn't stand their reactions. It was a mistake to come back home for two weeks. A **huge **mistake. Now that her and Harry had gone through all of this she wasn't sure if she would be able to see him at all. She couldn't bear to come home for Christmas and see Harry with Cassidy and a little baby. It would just tear her apart. So leaving and not coming back for another few years would help her find someone else and move on. Then, just maybe, if she could get engaged or something she would think about coming home for visits. But not when the hurt was so strong. Not when everything she's ever wanted was in the one person she couldn't have.

Ginny fished around in her drawers, gathering all of her clothes and anything else she wanted to bring with her. Suddenly, her fingers swept by a piece of parchment and she curiously grabbed it out and opened it up.

**The Perfect Guy for a Ginny Weasley**

**- Cute, sexy and hot**

**- Beautiful eyes**

**- Nice body**

**- Not a huge flirter**

**- GREAT sense of humor**

**- Can make me laugh**

**- My family loves him**

**- Easy to talk to**

**- Likes kids**

**- Not self-centered**

**- Loves me for who I am**

**- Harry Potter**

The parchment now held teardrops on it, the sources eyes still providing them. Ginny had forgotten all about her list. She hadn't looked at it in so long and now with the Harry memory fresh in her mind it made her realize just how lost she was. Crumpling it up, she threw it across her bedroom, tears still falling out of her shattered eyes.

_He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me..._

She let the words sink into her like a brick and crumpling up that list and throwing it away didn't do it justice one bit. Taking her wand, Ginny blasted it to tiny pieces feeling that she would much like to do that to Cassidy right about now...

_Get yourself together! He's just a guy. An ordinary guy who broke your heart. He's not worth it._

No matter what she kept telling herself Ginny knew very well that Harry was well worth it and she wouldn't be able to get herself together if she stayed here.

Going at a much quicker pace, Ginny wiped the tears off her cheeks and took a deep breath, finishing what she had started.

-

"Mum, please stop crying," Ginny said as she struggled for air through her mothers hug.

"My little girl's leaving - a - a - again!" Molly cried out.

"I'll write to you, I promise!"

Molly finally let go, but she wouldn't stop crying.

"Are you sure you can't come home for Harry's wedding?"

"Mum we've already been through this! I'm not coming home for it," Ginny said sadly. She really hadn't meant for her family to be this upset by her leaving.

"But Harry will want you to be there," her mother said knowingly. "I really think that -"

"I know he would want me to be there, but I can't. He'll understand," Ginny said with a half shrug.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" her mother tried again.

"I'm sure," Ginny said with finality.

Her mother shifted uncomfortably like she wanted to say something else, but she settled on a sniffle and didn't go further on that conversation.

"Goodbye dear," Molly said, hugging her daughter once more. "I love you."

"I love you too mum." Ginny didn't want to cry, but everyone looked so sad...

When her mother finally let go her father gave her a hug.

"Take care of yourself Ginny," her dad whispered. "I love you very much."

"I - I love you too dad," she said with a couple of tears dripping from her eyes. She could tell that her father knew she wouldn't be coming home for awhile.

He let go with a smile, Fred and George walking up to her next.

"So you really must leave than?" Fred asked with disappointment.

"Yes, I have to go," she repeated.

"We could screw around with Harry," George said mischievously. "Make him go nuts without you..."

Ginny engulfed them in a hug, trying to savor the moment. The one thing she always missed when she was away from her family was the hugs that everyone always gave her. It made her feel safe.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think Harry will go nuts with his new wife. He doesn't need you guys to make it worse," Ginny said, giving each a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you Gin Gin," Fred and George said together as they pulled away from her.

"Even after all these years you two still manage to say things simultaneously," she said with a laugh.

"Of course," they said together with a smile.

They walked away, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hermione's stomach coming into view.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry I mentioned Harry at dinner-"

"Ron, save it. I was already planning to get out of here the minute I walked out of Harry's apartment."

"Oh." Ron's face fell.

"We're really going to miss you," Hermione said as she cried. "I can't take another three or four years without a girl!" Hermione was very perceptive. Always had been.

"Three or four years?" Ron said looking confusedly between the two of them.

He, on the other hand, was not so perceptive...

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, ignoring Ron, now crying too. "I wish you the best of luck with your new baby."

"You're not coming home for it than? I wanted you to be the Godmother!" Hermione cried out.

Here Ginny cried even more.

"I'm really sorry Hermione. Maybe, but I can't promise-"

"You anything, I know," she said, finishing her sentence for her.

"I love you," Ginny said as she went in for the tricky hug, trying to avoid Hermione's belly.

"I love you too! I'll write!"

"Okay," Ginny said as she wiped away the tears.

"Bye Ginny Bin," Ron said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you. It's not the same when you're gone..."

"I know Ronny," she said with a laugh.

"Hey," Ron warned, but he was smiling also.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Ginny wiped away the tears, bending down to kiss Rose on the forehead.

"Take care of your mum and daddy," Ginny whispered. "Aunt Ginny loves you." Maybe it was the fact that her eyes were blurred, but she could have sworn that she saw Rose smile.

Ginny stood up, smiling one last time at her family, and then turning her back on them, not being able to look at their sad faces for one more second. She walked away, leaving them behind, this time even harder than the last.

Ginny took a shaky breath as she felt her heart crumble inside of her. She was torn between two worlds; a broken heart and a homesick one. Now, with only her friends back in New York, Ginny felt like two parts of her heart were empty black holes.

Life just wasn't the same anymore and to know that she could fix it but chose not to killed her.

* * *

A/N: Not very exciting, but it's just one of those chapters that you need to have to get to the other stuff. I promise things will get better soon! Hang in there..

R&R :)


	12. Rotten Luck

A/N: 12th chapter's up! Sorry if I made you wait...

* * *

"Hello?" Ginny called as she walked through the door. From what she could see, nobody was there. "Anybody hom-"

"GINNY!"

All of a sudden Andy came bolting out of her bedroom in a towel, running full speed ahead at Ginny. She was screaming and had a huge smile on her face.

Ginny dropped her bags just as Andy threw her arms around her, cutting off her air supply.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're home!" she squealed in her ear.

"I can't breathe!" Ginny gasped, but she was also wearing a smile.

"Sorry," Andy said as she let go. "I'm just so excited! I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon!"

Ginny's smile faltered as she made her way into the living room, unshrinking her bags.

"Yeah, well neither did I," she said with a grunt.

"What happened?" Andy asked, her smile fading as well. She could tell something wasn't right.

"It's nothing," Ginny waved off, not wanting to revisit that particular topic.

"It must be something," Andy countered. "I can tell. I've lived with you for three years."

"I don't want to talk about it," Ginny said as she levitated her bags into her room.

"Whatever," Andy said, walking back into the bathroom.

"Glad to be back," Ginny mumbled just before she shut the door.

"GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK!" Andy shouted through the walls.

Ginny smiled, having missed Andy a lot. She always did make her laugh...

Ginny let out a sigh, throwing her bags onto her bed. She would have to unpack later. She just didn't have the energy to do so right now.

It was different, coming back here after being home. She enjoyed having her own place, but something about being far away from her family made her sad. Ginny just couldn't forget about the way she felt when she was at the Burrow. She couldn't even pop in for a visit; she would be tempted to stay there.

**-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**

"What?" Ginny asked, not moving to open the door.

"Can I come in?" Andy asked through the other side.

"Sure."

The door creaked open and a dressed Andy walked through, walking over to Ginny's bed and sitting down.

"How was your little vacation?" she asked as she bit into an apple in her hand.

"I thought I already told you that I didn't want to talk about it," Ginny huffed out.

"Oh shut up," Andy replied rolling her eyes. "Just tell me already."

Ginny let out an annoyed sigh.

"It was horrible, okay?"

"No, not okay," Andy said as she took another bite. "I need _details_! What happened to your lover boy?"

Ginny's eyes found their way to her hands.

"He's getting married," she mumbled quietly.

"Married!" Andy spat out as she choked on her apple.

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly as she paid no attention to the coughing.

"So I assume things didn't go too well than."

"Oh no, they did!" Ginny said suddenly, looking up with eyes that were wide and filled with disbelief. "Everything was going just brilliant! He flirted with me, he made it seem like he liked me, and he almost kissed me-"

Here Andy took in an exciting breath.

"-twice!" Ginny finished, giving Andy raise eyebrows.

Andy gasped again.

"He sure fooled me. I thought for sure he liked me, but nooo. All at once he comes galloping up to me and tells me he's engaged! Do you think I take it lightly?" Ginny asked, not really wanting an answer from her audience.

"Nope," Andy replied, giving one anyways. She really enjoyed these kinds of stories. Kind of like a soap opera...

"No!" Ginny answered for herself. "Of _course _I don't! I don't take _anything _lightly!" Ginny was on a roll now. "So I'm pissed right, on my birthday mind you, and I want to get drunk."

"You didn't!" Andy said with wide eyes, feeling that regret was going to take its toll in this story soon.

"I did," Ginny answered. "I didn't even remember any of this! I found out later!"

"Wrong move Gin," Andy sighed as she took another bite.

"So I wake up the next morning," Ginny continued, ignoring Andy's comments. "And Hermione tells me something happened when I was drunk. I immediately think it has something to do with Harry-"

"In a good way?" Andy interrupted. She acted like this was the cliff hanger in the story and Ginny stop telling it.

"Yeah. So I think it has something to do with Harry in a good way and I find a note in my pocket that says something about dinner at Harry's flat."

"Oh no," Andy said, shaking her head, really into the story.

"So I think, hey, it's a date! But is it?"

"Of course not," Andy replies wisely.

"Nope! No date! Apparently his fiancé wanted me to come over for dinner so we could talk more," Ginny said with disgust.

"Oh that's horrible! Not even Harry that invited you," Andy said with a cluck on the roof of her mouth with her tongue.

"I know!" Ginny said with amazement, very into her own story. "So now I'm standing in his doorway in a fancy dress and they're both looking at me like I'm Voldemort!"

Andy took another bite, still shaking her head.

"You can imagine my embarrassment," Ginny added. "Then when Harry tells me to come in, Cassidy (that's the fiancés name) starts acting real rude to me! I, naturally, get upset and act rude back," she said with a smug look on her face.

"You get what you give," Andy said matter-of-factly.

"_E_xactly. Next," Ginny continued, "Harry pulls me aside and I find out we had a row the other night!"

"Oh no!" Andy said with wide eyes, paused from her chewing.

"Yes! And for the second time I find out he's to be married!"

Andy gasped. "You poor thing..."

"He told me that they were getting married in a week!" Ginny said it like it was unthinkable.

"They're getting a divorce," Andy stated, still shaking her head and biting her apple.

"And on top of all that he tries to kiss me!"

"What!" Andy yelled, flinging her apple onto the floor in shock.

"Exactly how I felt!"

"I would imagine so," Andy said, short of breath.

"Then he expects me to go to his wedding and be his friend." Ginny ended with a sad look on her face.

"Guys are insensitive. You don't need him Gin," Andy said gently as she walked over to her to give her a hug. This was the part of the story were Ginny cries.

"But I do!" Ginny (see, Andy was right) was now crying, having lost her sense of pride for her story. "I do need him!"

"Shh, it will all be alright. We've been through this sort of thing before," Andy coaxed, stroking her vibrant red hair.

"But he's the one Andy! He's the one I'm supposed to be with!" Ginny cried as she clung on to Andy's shirt.

"You're not _supposed _to be with anyone Gin. You have the right to choose."

"No I don't," Ginny said glumly as she sat up wiping her eyes. "That's fates job."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate."

"I don't," Ginny said moodily. "I'm just sick of messing with it." Ginny angrily flopped herself on the bed, yanking the covers up over her head.

Andy sighed, standing up. Ginny buried her face more in her pillows.

"Well that's rotten luck you got there," Andy stated as she picked her apple back up and threw it in Ginny's garbage.

"Well rotten luck can kiss my arse," Ginny angrily replied. Her voice was muffled.

"You tell that rotten luck," Andy said with a smile, leaving Ginny to be at peace in her room.

The door clicked shut and Ginny cursed her mouth for ever speaking. She just had to go and tell Andy the story didn't she? She couldn't have waited two days!

_Well that's another fault I can add to my list...impatient._

A tear escaped her eyelids as she thought about how miserable she would be feeling tomorrow.

_I suppose I could sleep all day..._

Tomorrow was teh big day. The day of all days that people wait for all of their lives. The day your whole life changes forever.

Tomorrow was Harry's wedding day and he was to be wed to the Wicked Witch of the West.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I _promise _you that the next chapter will be good for Ginny! I really needed her to talk with Andy though, seeing as they live together. I know this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but the next one will be long (I'm aiming for it to be long anyways). R&R and I'll try my best to update as quick as I can.


	13. Towels and Tuxedos

A/N: Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting that long. Thank you so much for all those reviews! I'm so excited! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Oh and thank you **Chookas **for suggesting that Harry find the Ginny List, but Ginny had already blown it up. Remember? But it was a really good idea. Shame I couldn't use it... I plan on putting the list back in the story soon though. It will come up again...

* * *

Ginny's eyelids peeled open as she felt the sunlight hit her face. She looked around, wondering where she was. And then it hit her. She was back to her New York apartment. She was back to her old life style.

_Bloody sun._

Ginny threw the covers off her, flung her legs out of bed and thumped her way to the door, all the while cursing her memory.

_I hope Harry's having a bloody great time with his new wife, _Ginny thought angrily.

She yanked her bedroom door open, stubbing her toe in the process.

"Dammit!" she yelled as she grabbed her toe in pain.

When she made it to the bathroom (all in one piece) she noted that it was already occupied. She banged on it out of frustration.

"Yeah?" came Andy's friendly reply on the other side. It made Ginny sick.

"Are you almost done in there?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I'm just getting out of the shower. Can you wait about 10 minutes?" Andy said back, still calm and friendly.

Without replying Ginny huffed angrily into the kitchen, annoyed at her friend.

_It doesn't take 10 bloody minutes to get ready for the day. Just get dressed and get the hell out of the damn bathroom, _she thought bitterly.

Pots and pans began clanging loudly. They banged on the stove and the spatula hit the counter hard every so often.

"I wasn't aware that making breakfast was that frustrating," Andy said with a smirk as she walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed some milk.

"Then why don't you make it," Ginny snapped.

"Geez, it was only a joke. Chill out," Andy said defensively, pouring milk into a glass.

Ginny continued to make as much noise as possible as she made her breakfast.

"All your mail is on your dresser, just in case you didn't see it."

Ginny scooped the eggs into her plate, ignoring Andy completely.

"Your welcome," Andy mumbled sarcastically. Ginny immediately regretted her actions.

Andy swiveled around and looked at Ginny with a smile on her face. She clearly didn't want to upset Ginny any further. She knew what day it was.

"Got any left?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"Nope," Ginny said as she lifted her fork, but then paused. "You know what? You have mine."

Andy shook her head.

"No, you eat them. You made them. I'll just get something else." Andy went to stand up but Ginny stopped her.

"I insist. I don't have much of an appetite. Besides," Ginny said as she shoved the plate towards Andy. "I have to take a shower."

Andy threw her a smile digging in right away. Ginny got up from the table, headed for the bathroom.

The truth was, Ginny felt horrible at the way she had treated Andy this morning. She was rude and bitchy because of Harry and Andy continued to stay calm about it. Ginny had no right to take everything out on her even though she was miserable.

She slipped out of her pajamas and hopped into the shower, turning it on. The warm hot water trickled down her skin, making her feel refreshed.

Maybe she wouldn't have the best day, the best month or even the best year, but she knew one thing; she wasn't going to spend the days like when James dumped her. Oh no, she wouldn't confine herself in her bedroom feeling sorry for herself. This time she was going to get out there and try to get her life back on track no matter how long it took. She knew it would be painful, she knew it wouldn't be easy, but she knew she had to do it.

She had just finished rinsing out the conditioner in her hair when she heard Andy scream. Immediately she turned off the shower, jumped out of the tub, grabbed a towel and yanked open the door praying to Merlin that Andy was okay and she wasn't too late.

She should have known better.

Right there in the middle of her New York living room apartment stood Harry Potter in a tuxedo looking very harassed. And right there stood Ginny in a towel wearing only her birthday suit on underneath.

"Ginny, you have a guest!" Andy said excitedly when Ginny hadn't said anything. She motioned towards Harry with her head.

Ginny could not move. This was unbelievable. Her eyes must be failing her...

But no. Andy saw him too. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a joke. This was real.

"Say something!" Andy blurted out when neither Harry nor Ginny said a word to each other. Harry was too busy staring at Ginny in only a towel (which may I point out wasn't that big) and Ginny was too busy staring at Harry in his tuxedo.

Ginny could think of a million things to say, mainly questions. What was he doing here, why was he not at the alter, why was he staring at her in her towel, why wouldn't he say anything, why did he come back for her, why-

"For the love of Merlin! Will you two at least breathe?"

It was then that Ginny realized she had been holding her breath. She quickly inhaled her breathing going back to normal.

"This is the part where Ginny says, 'What the hell are you doing here?'" Andy supplied. Ginny felt rather annoyed and shot a glare at Andy, finally regaining her composure.

"Hi Harry," she stated coolly as she turned her attention back to him. She hadn't forgotten their fight before they left and she hadn't forgave him for what he had done to her.

"Er, hi," he said awkwardly, his eyes now downcast. He could tell she wasn't too pleased.

"If you can just wait a second longer we can talk when I get back-"

"Where are you going?" Harry quickly asked, fear in his eyes. They were back to looking at her.

Ginny almost laughed out loud at the way Harry looked so scared that she was going to just leave him here.

"Before you interrupted me I was going to that I was going to get dressed." Harry immediately reddened and looked away. "Unless of course you wanted me to stay in this towel," Ginny teased, just to get him more nervous.

"And what if I did?" Harry was now back to looking cool and confident, his eyes boring into hers giving Ginny that feeling of weakness for him. It was her turn to blush now. Harry smiled, obviously proud of his affect.

"I think it would be best if I just got dressed," Ginny said before heading into her bedroom. On the way she tried to walk carefully, not wanting the towel to go up any higher than it already did. Harry didn't deserve any sneak peaks. Hell, he didn't even deserve the show for what he did to her.

When she was safely in the privacy of her room Ginny collapsed on her bed, reality just too far from...well, reality. How often did the man of your dreams ditch his wedding (if her suspicions were correct) and come popping into your flat when you're in a towel? That thought was enough to drive her up a wall. What the hell was going to happen?

Ginny quickly threw the towel off of her as she got changed into her undergarments and then jeans and a t-shirt. She wanted to find out why he was here as soon as she could.

She glanced at her reflection and made a scowl. Her hair was a mess. She grabbed her wand and performed a spell that made it dry, wavy and shiny, making her look more decent. She then applied mascara, lip gloss and a hint of blush.

Hey! She wanted to make him know what he was missing!

Ginny took a deep breath (which she seemed to be doing lately) and opened her door slowly, calmly walking to where Harry was still standing. Andy looked excited, like a little schoolgirl who just found out that her crush liked her and Harry looked like he always did. All traces of what he was feeling were hidden behind his wall of emotions, not wanting anyone to see them.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Ginny said normally, trying to keep her voice in check. She didn't want to start rambling or shaking or anything that would make this any weirder than it already was.

"Not at all," Harry replied with a nod of his head.

Andy looked about ready to burst with thrill.

"Andy," Ginny said, turning her attention towards her. "Can we have some privacy?"

"Oh of course! I am so sorry!" Andy said as she skipped into her room, a big smile plastered on her face.

When her door closed Ginny let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that. She gets..."

"Overexcited?" Harry finished with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ginny said with a nervous laugh. This was really uncomfortable.

"I can see that," he stated.

"Would you like to sit down?" Her previous cold shoulder attempt seemed to be melting away at the fact that Harry was indeed actually here in her living room.

"Sure," Harry accepted as he sat down on her couch. Ginny sat down on a chair beside him, distancing her closeness with him. It was for the best. At least that's what she kept telling herself...

"That was my roommate by the way. Just in case you didn't already guess." Ginny laughed nervously again. "Her name's Andy."

"Oh." Harry obviously didn't want to talk about her living situations.

She obviously had start the conversation that needed to be addressed seeing as Harry didn't look too willing.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, bracing herself for the answer.

Harry looked down at his hands, fidgeting slightly.

"Um, I, I made a mistake Gin."

She didn't need him to tell her that.

"About marrying Cassidy?" Ginny questioned when he didn't go on.

"Yeah, that's part of it."

Ginny rolled her eyes on the inside. They would be here all night...

"What's the other part?"

Harry seemed to pause and think for a moment, as if not really sure he should be confessing. He settled on looking into her eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"I made a mistake about you Ginny."

Half of her had been expecting that answer and the other half hadn't. Between the two it made her breath stop and her mind start. A million things were buzzing through her head at an alarming rate and if Harry didn't continue on she was sure it would explode in over drive.

* * *

A/N: More Harry and Ginny to come in the next chapter. (Obviously). Try and post as soon as I can. Keep R&R!

Not sure how much longer I'm going to make this stroy. I'm hoping maybe 5 more chapters but I can't say that it's for sure. I guess time will tell...


	14. Perfectly Fit

A/N: So sorry this was a long update! Thank you for all the reviews :D

Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Ginny sat there with her mouth agape.

_A mistake? Me?_

"Please say something," Harry whispered, looking sadly into her eyes.

Ginny could think of nothing that would explain how she felt right about now.

"I - I know that I was a jerk and that I pushed you away, but the truth is..." Harry faltered, unable to finish his sentence.

"A mistake?" Ginny forced out. The need to say something finally won her over.

Harry looked relieved that she wasn't upset with him.

"Yeah. I thought that I didn't have feelings for you."

Ginny practically gaped at him.

"Well," Harry corrected, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What I meant was that I knew I had feelings for you, but I just didn't want to believe it."

_I knew it!_

"Oh," was all Ginny could get out.

"That's it?" Harry asked as he looked at Ginny nervously. "Oh?"

She swallowed.

"Of course when I say 'oh' I mean...thanks?" She looked at him with a 'what-do-you-want-me-to-say?' look.

Harry sighed.

"Ginny, you're really not making this easy for me." His eyes weren't on her anymore.

At his words Ginny felt sick.

_She _wasn't making things easy for _him_?

Ginny felt the anger from all Harry had done build up in her chest and she couldn't help the words that were itching to get out of her tightly closed mouth.

"How can you even say that?" Ginny asked incredulously. Harry looked at her. "You're the one that made things complicated!"

"What?" Harry asked as if he weren't the one getting married and it was the other way around.

"Harry you flirted with me! You tried to kiss me twice! You were going to get married! How are you going to say that I'm making things difficult when all I've ever done was wear my emotions out on my sleeve?"

Harry gave her a look that clearly stated, 'fine'.

"I mean, come on! What did you expect me to do? Profess my undying love or something?"

It was only when she saw Harry's face go up in shock that she heard the words she had said.

_Bloody hell._

Immediately her face was hot and red, making the start of her hair unrecognizable.

"I mean, I'm not just going to break up your wedding," Ginny recovered, trying to pull the attention off of her slip. "I thought you were in love with Cassidy. I didn't want to mess with that." Her voice was sad now.

Okay, so maybe that was a lie. Maybe she wanted to sabotage their relationship, but that wasn't the point right now. Who doesn't want to do something like that anyways? It was common nature.

"So you're saying that this is my entire fault?" Harry asked, pointing to himself. He too was over the fact that Ginny had basically told him that she loved him.

"Harry," Ginny sighed heavily. "There is no fault about our feelings. The fault is that you are blaming me for something I could never do."

Harry looked out the window.

"You know I could never do that Harry." Suddenly Ginny felt like the adult in the room.

"I know," Harry replied, his voice one of defeat.

"You really hurt me," she said quietly. Harry turned his eyes on her. She had tears in them.

"Oh Gin..." he coaxed, standing up from the couch and joining her on the chair she was sitting in. He wrapped his arms around her and Ginny fell right into his shape. They felt strangely perfect with each other.

Without really thinking, she buried her head in his chest, the tears pouring out.

"When you kissed me that day and left, my birthday, I was so sure you were going to break things off with Cassidy. Instead you tell me that you're engaged. I was miserable. That's why I got drunk. I don't remember what I said to you, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything nice..."

Harry rubbed her back, trying his best to soothe her.

"I was about to break things off, but then I remembered that you lived in New York. I just fed the idea in my mind that it would be too hard, that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you that long. I pictured us together and then you coming back here and we would slowly grow apart from each other and I would meet some girl and you would meet some bloke. I just couldn't stand the idea with you with another guy."

All this information was too much for Ginny too take in. It was like Harry was speaking to her in a different language. A language that was very soothing.

"Plus I always have doubt. You know me. I always think the worst."

Ginny reluctantly pulled apart from him. She had to see his eyes. That would give it all away.

"Why did you come back for me?" was all she could ask. His eyes held truth. She was sure of it.

"I was standing at the alter, watching Cassidy walk down it, but I was picturing you in that same dress, walking down that same isle. And I was smiling. She stood next to me and I pictured you there beside me. She was so plain compared to you. I couldn't settle for less so I called it off and appirated here. I have to be with you Gin. I need you..."

Ginny was blown away. Harry never admitted his feelings like this.

Harry's face was coming closer and closer to hers and when Ginny couldn't stand it any more, she closed the space between them, wanting to do this for years. Their lips were perfect for each others. Everything felt so right. His hands were around her waist, pulling her in closer and closer, her hands were around his neck, in his hair. She wanted to never pull apart, never let his hands off of her. Everything felt so right...

Time passed and for lack of air they needed to separate. When they did, a blush creeped up on her face when she realized her shirt was up, exposing all of her stomach, falling short of her bra. She pushed it down, not looking at Harry.

"Ginny..."

She wouldn't look.

"Ginny look at me," Harry laughed. When she didn't he brought his hands up to her face and forced her to look at him.

"What?"

"I love you," he said simply.

It was like a million sparks going off at once. Everything was so bright and nothing was making sense. Harry loved her. Harry loved her. HARRY LOVED HER!

Ginny couldn't keep the smile off her face. Harry looked at her, the happiest she's ever seen him.

"I love you too," she laughed out, loving the way those words sounded when they were on her lips.

Harry laughed again, pulling Ginny in for another kiss.

This was happening. This was really happening. She wasn't dreaming she wasn't imagining anything; this was real.

Ginny smiled through Harry's kiss, the corners of her mouth turned up while she held on to him, loving every moment of this.

* * *

A/N: Not very long. I'm going to try and make the next one longer. It's not over yet! Not sure how long it will take to finish it though.. Hopefully not too long. Thanks again! R&R


	15. Row

A/N: Next chapter up. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are the best :D

* * *

Ginny woke up, the sun being too bright once again. But the difference today was that she was happy she was up. Harry loved her. Harry loved her...

After their snogging session was over, Harry had told her that he needed to leave and settle some things with Cassidy. Ginny thought that she should have been worried that Cassidy would somehow lure him back to her, but when Harry told her that he loved her before he gave her a quick kiss, she knew she had been over-reacting.

It was 10:30. Just enough time to take a shower and get ready before meeting Harry for brunch at a small Muggle diner down the street.

Ginny couldn't help but smile while she stepped into the shower, singing happy songs like "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands." (A/N: I'm just kidding! But I couldn't resist lol. Ignore this whole paragraph.)

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she stepped into the shower, finally happy with the way her life was heading. Maybe, just maybe Harry would propose to her somewhere in the near future. Maybe a year from now, maybe sooner. She didn't know, but she hoped that what they were doing was very serious and not fooling around. Ginny was sick of fooling around. She wanted to get married in a couple of years and if it was sooner than that, than everything was fine by Ginny as long as the groom was Harry. She just wanted to be with him.

Ginny turned the shower off as she stepped out, getting ready for the day. She put her hair in the same spell as before, making it shiny, wavy and smooth. She put on a little bit of make-up and was generally pleased with how she looked. Ginny wasn't one of those gorgeous people (like Cassidy...) but she wasn't exactly ugly...

Of course she thought she was, but so did most girls. And if Harry thought she was beautiful and other guys, than she must have not been _that _bad looking.

So anyways, deciding that she was going to gain more confidence for herself, Ginny walked out into the street, feeling much better than these past few days.

Upon entering, Ginny spotted that Harry was already there. He looked amazing and Ginny could almost feel his lips on her...

Ginny quickly erased those thoughts as she sat down on the other side of him, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey," Harry repeated, a smile to match his own.

"How did everything go last night?" she asked as she glanced down at the menu.

"Not too well," Harry said with a sigh. "She was pissed. I thought she was going to kill me," Harry said casually as he looked at his menu as well.

"Did everything get sorted?"

"Yeah. I'm moving out tomorrow. She said if it's not all gone when she gets back than she's going to chuck it out the window."

"Where's she going?"

"To her parent's house. She's there right now. Left this morning."

"Than where did you stay last night?" Ginny asked with worry as she looked up at him.

"I got a hotel room," Harry replied, looking up at her too.

"Harry," Ginny said, giving him 'the look'. "Why didn't you just stay with me? You didn't have to get a hotel room!"

Harry shrugged.

"I was too drained to appirate all the way to New York. I would have never made it. Cassidy put up quite a fight."

"Oh."

Ginny consciously wondered if Cassidy tried anything on Harry, thinking he would take her back.

"Besides," Harry said as the waitress started toward them. "I had to take care of some things this morning before I came here to meet you."

Ginny wondered what these 'things' were...

"Hello. What can I get for you two?"

Ginny and Harry ordered, the silence coming back to them.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Ginny suddenly asked. Harry looked at her slyly.

"Are you trying to put the moves on me?" Harry asked with a grin. Ginny gave him the 'get real' look, but was smiling none the less.

"I just thought that you might be too tired to make it home tonight since you already came here this morning. I don't want you to faint on me."

Appirating was very draining for the wizard/witch if you went long distances. The farther you appirated, the more power it took.

Harry smiled.

"I'd love to stay the night."

Ginny sent him a knowing smile.

"Come 'ere."

"Come where?" Ginny asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Come 'ere. On this side," Harry said as he held out his hand.

Ginny grabbed it and walked around the table and slid into his side of the booth. When she did, Harry put his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Ginny let go of his hand and snuggled up to him.

"I could fall asleep like this," Ginny said quietly, closing her eyes.

"Me too," Harry said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

The waitress brought their food and Ginny went to move back to her side, thinking it would be easier for both of them to eat, but Harry kept a protective arm around her waist and just pulled her closer to him. Ginny smiled at him, placed a kiss on his lips gently and dug into her food. She thought it was very sweet for Harry to keep his arm around her through the whole meal. In her mind she wondered if Harry had done this with Cassidy once upon a time.

_It doesn't matter now_, she told herself. _Harry loves me. Not her. He's here with me..._

_-_

They were walking hand in hand down the Muggle streets, just watching all the people and the things in the store windows. Brunch had been excellent and Ginny suggested that they go to a park or something afterward. Harry had obliged.

"Ginny?" he asked after a few minutes in silence.

"Hm?" she replied, looking at a particular couple with a baby. Ginny smiled at them as they passed.

"Ginny, what's going to happen?"

Ginny suddenly looked up at Harry, worried that he was breaking up with her or something.

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"I mean, where are we going to live? What are you going to do?" Harry said as he looked down at the sidewalk.

A wave of relief rushed over her as she let out a sigh. No breakup...yet.

"I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about living together just yet," Ginny replied as she kept her eyes on him. "Isn't it a bit...early to be moving in together? After all, we just got together last night. I don't want to rush things."

Harry led her over to a bench by the edge of a park and when they sat down Harry turned his face to look at her.

"I don't want to rush things either, but I mean, we both have jobs. And we both have flats. What's going to happen later on down the road? We can't just keep appirating to each other until we have no magic left!"

Ginny rolled her eyes inwardly. Like that would ever happen...

"Then what would you suggest we do? Not see each other for a month or two?"

"No! That's the point of this conversation Ginny. I want you to get a flat in England."

Ginny's mouth practically flew open.

"What!"

Harry looked around, making sure no one was really looking or in sight and then grabbed her hand.

"Appirate back to your flat."

Ginny listened and when they were back on her couch she couldn't help but feel like a little kid again.

"Why do I have to move back to England?" Ginny countered. "Why can't you move to New York?"

"Because I have Quidditch! I can't just quit! It pays well and we're mostly in England doing balls and charity events and not to mention practices and games!"

"So you're saying that my jobs not as important!"

"That's not what I'm saying Ginny. But, let's get real. My job pays more and-"

"So what! I'm content with my job. I love it! I love the people there, I love the atmosphere, and if you would've asked about my job more you'd know that it pays extremely well! It's a popular place Harry! All the rich people go there-"

"Ginny calm down. I'm sorry. I take back what I said."

Ginny felt annoyed that Harry was getting back the upper hand in their argument. Jerk...

"So if my job's just as important as yours than why should I move back to England?"

This ought to be good.

"Your family's there. You said it yourself Gin. You miss them. Why not make the move to head back in the right direction?"

_What_? What the hell was he talking about?

"_The right direction_? Harry, what are you _on _about?" Ginny was getting more annoyed as each word reached her ear. "Are you trying to say that I've been heading in the wrong direction all this time? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"I'm not saying it's necessarily _wrong _it's just not the _best _direction for you to be going in."

"And what did I do to cause this 'wrong direction' theory of yours?"

"Well first of all, you moved away from your parents, then, if your previous boyfriend hadn't dumped you, you would have married him, making the worst decision of your life-"

"Excuse me," Ginny cut in angrily. "But who are you to talk? **You're **the one that was going to marry Cassidy! I wasn't even engaged! I was _thinking _about it! You were at the alter!"

Harry looked angry now.

"But I left her! For you!"

"And James dumped me! And now I'm _with _you! So why are we dwelling in the past?"

"I don't know! I just don't see why you can't leave this shit place and move to England with me!"

"It's not a shit place!" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up, Harry doing the same.

"Yes it is! You don't belong here Ginny!"

"And how would you know! We've been out of each others lives for three years! You think you know me Harry, well you **_don't_**! I've got news for you; I'm not the same little girl I used to be!"

Harry just glared at her.

"Well maybe that same little girl should come back! The new Ginny isn't doing that great for herself!"

Ginny's mouth dropped. She was about to say something back, but thought better of it. She couldn't stand to see him right now.

"Get out," Ginny replied dangerously.

Harry didn't move.

"Get out!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, come on..."

"GET OUT!"

Harry didn't look sorry anymore.

"Grow up," he replied before he walked swiftly out the door, slamming it.

Ginny sank back onto the couch, too tired to blow something up. How could Harry just assume that she would leave her life here and move where ever the hell **he **wanted her to move! And what was that bullshit about wrong direction? He was the one that always had a screwed up life! And the new and old Ginny? If she wasn't mistaken, Harry seemed to like the new Ginny a lot last night...

What an arsehole.

Ginny summoned a blanket and laid down on the couch, thinking that fuming after a nap would be better for her health.

_Well that's just great_, she thought as she closed her eyes. _We haven't even been dating for 24 hours and already we're in a row._

* * *

A/N: Next update shouldn't be that far away. Keep R&R!

PS. If you get a chance, read my other stories.


	16. Sorting Out Some Feelings

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update! My computer's really stupid and I've been so busy this week and tired and I didn't get a chance to update. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long... (please don't kill me!)

PS Thanks for all the reviews once again! You guys keep me writing :D

* * *

When Ginny awoke it was to a knocking (or should I say pounding?) on her door. Immediately she would have thought it was Andy coming home drunk and locked out (this happened on _several _occasions) but Andy went away to visit her brother - much to Ginny's distaste. Andy had claimed that Ginny needed some 'alone time' with Harry to 'sort-out' their feelings.

Anyways, back to the knocking - I mean pounding.

Ginny quickly got up from the couch, her heart beating rapidly. What if it was a burglar? What if it was an angry convict? What if - wait. She was a witch! Duh!

Ginny hurried into her room to grab her wand, glancing at the clock beside her bed.

2:34 AM.

_Merlin, I'm a goner!_

Ginny slowly made her way over to the door, the banging still continuing.

"W - Who's there?" Ginny called weakly, her hand tightly squeezing onto her wand. Right after the words slipped off her tongue she realized how stupid that was. Honestly! If they were here to kill her they wouldn't say their names!

"It's Harry! Let me in!"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she unlocked her door revealing a very exhausted Harry.

"You gave me quite the scare!" she said as she caught her breath.

"Sorry about that," he said as he walked in, sitting down on the couch.

"Was it really necessary to pound like that?" Ginny asked rudely. Harry just walking in here and sitting on her couch when they had just fought made her angry. Did he forget all the horrible things he had said?

"It's not my fault you sleep like a rock!" he shot back.

So we're back to shouting now, eh? If he wanted shouting, she could give him shouting!

"It's two thirty in the freakin' morning Harry! What do you expect!"

"Nothing I guess! Why should I expect anything from you!" Harry shouted as he angrily shot up from the couch.

"I don't know! You're the one who came knocking on my door at two thirty in the morning! Maybe you should just leave!"

The _nerve _of some people!

"I wanted to talk to you!" he defended.

"Talk! I think you came here to **yell **at me! I didn't even do anything long enough for you to get mad at me all over again unless you count "sleeping like a rock!" "

Harry sighed as he sat back down.

"I didn't want to fight with you, Ginny. I'm sorry."

As much as Ginny wanted to hold a grudge against him she couldn't. Not against Harry. She immediately softened.

"I'm sorry too," she said gently as she sat down next to him on the couch. "For everything," she added quietly.

Harry looked at her.

"No," he said strongly. "That argument we had today was not your fault. I shouldn't have made you choose between your old life and your new one. It wasn't fair. I shouldn't have expected you to just do whatever I wanted. This is about us. Me and you. I should have compromised or something. I was being selfish."

Ginny couldn't help it as she let out a laugh.

"What?" Harry said, frowning.

"Harry stop being so nice! We **both **are hot heads! Too stubborn for our own good... Horrible tempers. It's a wonder how we're ever _not _going to fight."

Harry laughed quietly as Ginny laid her head down on his shoulder. It quieted down as they just enjoyed each others company.

"I really am sorry though. For the things I said. I didn't mean it when I said I liked the old Ginny better. I find the new Ginny quite charming."

Ginny smiled as she took Harry's hand. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm really glad we're not fighting anymore," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, looking back at her. "Me too."

Their lips were being drawn closer and closer and it took everything Ginny had not to burst with excitement at the thought of kissing Harry again. Soon she was smothered with his passionate kiss, her body laid down on the couch, his on top of her. She loved the feeling of his hands running along her back and through her hair and she loved the feeling of his hair in her hands. She could never get sick of this feeling. The feeling of Harry.

As he trailed light kisses along her jaw line and her neck Ginny thought of how empty her life would have been if Harry hadn't come back for her. This thought made her uneasy so she brought Harry's face up to hers wanting to feel his lips on hers just to make sure that this was real. Just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming...

Ginny didn't want to stop and by the way Harry was kissing her, he didn't either. They continued to kiss with more passion each second. Before Ginny knew it Harry's shirt was off and Merlin knows what else.

"Ginny," Harry panted out when they had broken apart for a second.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you sure -"

"Harry," she said forcefully. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Before caving into Ginny's demand (which wasn't very hard for him) Harry couldn't help but smile.

-

The next morning as Ginny woke up, she felt a body next to her. She also felt arms wrapped around her waist. Ginny smiled, her eyes still closed.

Last night her and Harry had somehow made it into her bedroom, probably breaking a few things in the process. And well...you know what happened after that...

Ginny suddenly realized that maybe this wasn't the smartest thing to have done. They were not ready for this kind of commitment yet and it was just hormone driven - no. Ginny loved him. She _loved _him. She would never ever have done this if she hadn't, right?

Right.

Because Ginny wasn't like that. Ginny was the kind of girl who only did this kind of thing with someone who she loved. And that was Harry.

Ginny smiled again, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his breath trickling her skin.

"I love you too," she said gently back.

In response he pulled her even closer to him (if that were possible).

"What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have to get back to England?" Ginny asked, disappointment clearly in her voice.

"Nope. I have to be with you, that's what I have to do," he said as he kissed her neck.

Ginny smiled, loving every moment with him.

"How about we some breakfast?" she suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

Yet neither got up from the bed, let alone moved.

* * *

A/N: Okie dokie. I think I'm only going to have one more chapter left ( the most probably three). I haven't really decided yet how I want to end this. Keep watching for an update! R&R


	17. Jumping Out of A Window For Love

A/N: Okay everyone, I hope this didn't take too long /

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Love you all!

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M NOT ENDING IT NOW! SO HAVE NO FEAR! MORE CHAPTERS ARE NEAR!**

Omg, that was so corny. Ignore me. It's 1 o'clock in the morning. I need sleep. I haven't gotten much all wkend. Okay, I'm shutting up. Go on and get to the chapter! Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Ginny had been running around like crazy at the restaurant tonight and her shift was almost over. It had been very busy and she just wanted to go home and sleep. As Ginny made her way to table number five she consciously wondered if Harry was home yet.

Harry and Ginny had come to an agreement that they would live in New York but go home every other weekend to spend time with Ginny's family. Harry had been missing a lot from home because of Quidditch, but he insisted on moving to New York. Ginny had felt selfish because he had to move here, but he kept reassuring her that all he cared about was living with her. They had rented an apartment close to the restaurant and Andy had found a new room mate. Things were going great. Ginny loved going all around the world to Harry's games. She hadn't missed one yet. Tonight he was at practice and she knew he would be beat. He always was. So Ginny had told him she had a surprise for him to cheer him up a bit. She was going to tell Harry that their arrangement was down right ridiculous and that she wanted to get a flat in England where they could be closer to Harry's job and closer to family. It was truly what she wanted more than anything right now. Her life in New York was ending and her life with Harry was beginning.

Finally eleven o'clock rolled around and Ginny made her way home. She loved to walk on days like this. The sky was beautiful and the moon was full, illuminating the nighttime. She took in a deep breath appreciating the smell of New York. She would miss it here...

Ginny took out her keys and unlocked the door.

Empty. No Harry.

She sighed as she made her way into the bedroom, too tired to wait up for him tonight. She changed into pajamas and cuddled up in the sheets wishing that Harry were home. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and the next thing she knew was being awakened by a smacking at the window.

She slowly got up from bed, too tired to be scared. It was 12:40. She looked around but didn't see Harry. Where was he?

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

And then Ginny realized that Harry wasn't coming back tonight. He had to go to England for the weekend for practice and the next morning they had a meeting. He was staying at a hotel somewhere in London. How could she forget?

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

Ginny jumped at the sound. She forgot someone was hitting her window. She made her way over, peeking out through the curtains.

"HARRY!" she screamed when she saw him in mid-throw with a small rock. He smiled up at her. She quickly shoved the window open and stuck her head out. "Harry, what the hell are you doing!"

Harry was wearing a smile on his face. Ginny didn't find this at all funny…

"I had fallen asleep after practice and woke up around 4 - 4:30 and I looked over to kiss you and hold you close to me when I realized you weren't there!"

Ginny shook her head.

"What are you talking about Harry! You're not making any sense!" Ginny was so confused she didn't know what she should do. Either run down and grab him to bring him up or shut the window and ignore him and try to shove the notion out of her brain that he was absolutely _nutters_!

"When I looked over you weren't there Gin! And I felt so lost and empty," he yelled up. Her heart swelled at his words and she forgot how completely insane she thought he was. "I remembered that you weren't in England with me but in New York all alone and it made me sad and worried! I didn't know what you were doing or how you felt or if you were in trouble or sleeping or laughing or anything! It drove me crazy being apart from you! And I thought to myself thinking of how the hell I'm going to get through the rest of the night without you right next to me!"

Ginny was attentively listening to the words coming from Harry's lips. She waited for him to continue but he didn't right away. Instead he started laughing.

"I was laying there and all of a sudden I came to the conclusion that when I'm with you I feel so much better! I'm happy and care-free and I feel like I could do anything!"

Ginny felt a blush creep up and wondered why his words were affecting her like this. She hadn't blushed around him in so long it seemed.

"And when I'm not with you I feel lonely and just lost! And as I laid in that bed some more and thought I realized that I never wanted to feel like that again!"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

_Somebody pinch me. This isn't happening..._

"GINNY WEASLEY I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Don't pinch me! I don't want to wake up!_

Ginny couldn't talk. Her mouth was opening and closing and the words were lost somewhere in her throat tangled up with her heart.

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID I LOVE YOU GINNY WEASLEY! WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

The only thing that made sense was to be with Harry right at this very second. Call her crazy (and she was right about now) but she threw her legs across the window sill and yelled down with the biggest smile on her face.

"CATCH ME!"

Harry's face went from happy excited to horrified.

"GINNY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOUSELF!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. They were on the second floor...

"CATCH ME!" she yelled again.

"Holy shit..." Harry muttered as he backed up with the most scared face known to man.

Ginny took a deep breath and flung herself off the windows edge. When she was in the air she realized that this was the stupidest idea she had ever thought of and immediately regretted it.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed, even though the jump lasted for all of two seconds.

Harry held his arms out as she landed in them and they tumbled to the floor. Ginny's face was in fear, Harry's in shock and all at once they looked at each other and started laughing so hard tears were falling.

"I JUST JUMPED OUT OF A FRICKIN WINDOW!" Ginny screamed.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" some angry New Yorker screamed from the third story.

Harry and Ginny laughed some more and when they settled down (still not moved from their previous position) Harry gave her a mischievous smile.

"So," he said slyly. "You never did give me an answer."

Ginny's eyes twinkled as she looked down at him (since she was on his lap) and all at once her lips attached to his and they were lost in a world of lust and love.

This was a dream. A fairytale that Ginny had been wanting to be a part of ever since she was a little girl. Now it was all coming true. Everything was snapping back into place.

When they finally separated (both breathing heavily) Harry stood up, bringing Ginny along with him.

"You still didn't answer me," he said slyly again.

Ginny let out an 'annoyed' sigh but you could tell she was loving every moment of this.

"Fine. Harry Potter I **WILL** marry you!" she squealed, laughing all the way.

Harry's face broke out into the biggest smile she had ever seen and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box.

"Then I guess it's only fair to give you the prize since you chose the right answer," he said as he opened the box up.

Ginny gasped at the sight before her eyes. That ring was absolutely breathtaking. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was perfect. There was a cut diamond in the middle surrounded by little emerald diamonds. It must have cost a fortune. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes and Ginny shook her head.

"H - Harry," she stuttered, her eyes still transfixed on the ring. "I - I can't accept that -" he cut her off.

"Ginny, look at me," he said seriously. She looked. "I asked you to marry me because I love you. You said yes. This is a gift for you because I love you Ginny. If I didn't love you as much as I do than I wouldn't have asked you to marry me." He paused and Ginny looked up into his eyes. "This might sound so cliché but you are what I've been waiting for my whole life and I finally have found what I'm looking for. You have given me so much more than what money can buy. You've made me forever happy when you said yes tonight. I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny had promised herself years ago that she would never cry when a man proposed to her, but the more Harry's words started to sink into her heart the more the tears were on the verge of pouring out. She always thought the girls that cried were babies and mushy and sappy but as she stood here standing with the man she loved she couldn't think of anything to stop the tears from coming. It was uncontrollable.

Harry gently took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger. There it shone and Ginny felt more beautiful than ever before. There she stood with the one person in her whole life that she had wanted to be with and she felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world. Harry Potter was getting married to her...

Ginny couldn't think of any words to say as Harry looked down at her. The only thing that would show how she felt at this exact moment was to kiss him. And she did…

After awhile (again…yes I know) they separated and Harry let out a light chuckle.

"I guess this means that you love me," he said as they made their way up to their apartment.

"Hm, what do you think?" she said sarcastically. "I jumped out of a freakin window to get to you!"

Harry laughed and Ginny couldn't stop herself either.

"That is by far _the_ craziest thing a girl has ever done for me," he said as they reached the door. Harry pulled out his wand (making sure no one was around of course!) and unlocked it.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you caught me," Ginny said as they made their way towards the couch to sit down.

"Why's that?" he joked as he took her hand, gently stroking it.

"Because if you didn't and I ended up with a broken bone I would never ever marry you and you yourself said you couldn't live without me," she teased smugly.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I caught you," Harry repeated quietly before closing the space between their lips once again.

A brief moment before their lips met Ginny caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger as it sparkled in her eyes. Her heart swelled up at the thought of being Harry's wife.

_Mrs. Ginerva Potter. Just like the picture…_

Ginny suddenly thought of something and pulled Harry away from her. He looked worried and disappointed all at the same time.

"What? What's the matter? Is everything alright?" he asked quickly. Ginny giggled.

"Everything's fine. It's just that I forgot to tell you something."

"Oh," he said with disappointment now taking over all of his facial expression. Obviously he didn't want to talk tonight…

"You remember when I said I had a surprise for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a wink as he leaned in to kiss her. She backed up. "Alright, alright. What is it?" he asked seriously this time.

"Well, I've been thinking about this for awhile and – and…" Ginny was fumbling with her fingers and looking down at them. "And I think we should move to England."

Feeling brave, Ginny chanced a look at Harry who hadn't responded. When their eyes met she knew that she had made his day even more. He wore a huge smile and an unbelievable look in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" he laughed.

"Yeah," she said, also smiling. It was contagious.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Harry asked after they had hugged for what seemed like ever.

"Yeah, but I think you should refresh my memory," she said as she pulled away, a mischievous glint now in her eyes.

Harry didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I hope soooo! R&R

Okay, I REALLY need some sleep. My contacts are like sticking to my eyelids. Most unpleasant...

Oh, and about my other story **Hopes and Fears **I don't know if any of you are reading it but if you are I'm sorry a second chapter is taking forever but I'm going to finish this story first because it's more important right now and because I'm almost done with it. Just be patient. I haven't abandoned it! Don't worry.

Okay, goodnight everyone. Hopefully an update will be soon...


	18. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but this story isn't over yet! I haven't forgotten about it, just been busy. Here's the 18th...

* * *

Harry and Ginny had rented a room at a hotel near by so they wouldn't have to appirate all the way to England from New York. They would have stayed at the Burrow but there wasn't enough room. Bill and Fluer promised Molly that they would stay over so she could spend time with Jack their son and Fred and George's products and party decorations were all over the house as a means of storage. Both were currently getting ready for the big bash.

"Harry, are you almost ready! We have to be there by eight! It's already seven fifty-nine! We have one-"

"Minute?" Harry said amusedly from the doorway.

"Yes, that," Ginny said nervously, pacing her room.

"Gin, why are you so nervous?" Harry was laughing at her. "We're just going to see your family."

"Harry! It's not everyday I tell my family I'm getting married!"

"Come 'ere," Harry said with a smile, motioning for her.

"What?" she said not moving, annoyed at his calmness.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her bare arms. She had a lovely black strapless dress on and Harry wore nice pants and a button up shirt.

"Everything is going to work out great. We're going to go to the Burrow, have a couple of drinks and enjoy ourselves."

"But Harry, what if we take the moment from Fred and George! It **is **their party!"

Harry let out an annoyed huff.

"Ginny stop this. Fred and George have parties like it's their job, you know that. What's their excuse this time?"

"That they sold fifty-thousand and one of the Canary Creams," Ginny mumbled into his chest.

"See! Who the hell throws a party for selling fifty-thousand and _one _of something? Nobody! It's just an excuse to have a party."

"They do love parties," Ginny said, trying to reassure herself as she tried pulling away from Harry.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smile, holding on tight to her.

"We _really _have to go Harry. _Really_," she pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Just promise me you're okay?" He looked down at her seriously.

"I'm fine!"

"You're still nervous," he stated.

"No I'm not," she said defiantly as she pushed away from him.

"Yes you are."

"No, I really am not," she said like a five year old.

Harry let out a deep sigh.

"Ginny, promise me that you won't get drunk tonight."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, looking around the room and not looking at Harry.

"You drink a lot when you're nervous."

"No I don't! Name **one **time!" she challenged, now staring directly at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and started ticking times off his fingers.

"Hm, let's see. When Bill and Fluer got in a fight at their reception and refused to dance their first dance together, when Fred was in the hospital for an invention back-firing, when-"

"Okay, okay I get it-" she grumbled.

"-your dad got electrocuted playing with the plugs, when Bill got knocked out by a dragon, when-"

"Alright!" she said louder.

"-Percy showed up at your parent's anniversary party to come get the rest of his things from your house, when-"

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted. "I get it!"

Harry stopped and looked at her seriously.

"Promise me you won't get drunk. I _really really _need you to help me tell them. I'm not very good at that sort of things."

"I promise, okay? Let's go."

Ginny started for the door when Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Look me in the eye and say it."

"Harry, we're going to be late-"

"Say it!" Harry warned.

Ginny let out a loud huff.

"I, Ginerva Weasley will not get drunk tonight no matter how much I want to and Harry Potter will not follow me around and keep me under his oh so watchful eye."

Harry sighed.

"That's not part of the deal."

Ginny yanked her arm out of his grip, annoyed at him right now.

"Well it should be. Now can we **_please _**go?"

"Alright, but if you get drunk I swear to Merlin I'm calling the wedding off."

"Yeah right," Ginny retorted.

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are."

"Okay, get drunk. We'll see how fast you're back living with your parents."

"Ugh! Harry! I pay for half the rent too you know!" she almost screamed as she turned to look at him.

"Whatever," he shoved off as they both appirated.

When they got there it was packed. There was family and friends on the inside and out, drinks being levitated through a path so anyone could grab them. There was food lined up along a wall on the inside and outside George and Fred were advertising their products and greeting anyone they could. It was chaos and everywhere you turned, excitement was just waiting to burst through.

"Harry, how are we supposed to tell everyone? I don't even know half these people!" Ginny panicked.

"Stop trying to stall. We'll just pull your family aside, that's all."

Ginny let out an annoyed sigh and glared at Harry. He just laughed.

"You can't get away from this tonight Gin. Don't even try me."

Ginny glared at him.

"I'm going to get myself a drink. I suggest you go find another bride!" she barked as she stalked off.

Harry just rolled his eyes and yelled to her retreating figure, "Love you too hunny!"

Ginny mumbled her disregards as she spotted a tray moving slowly by Dean Thomas.

"Ginny! I thought you were still living in New York! I didn't know you'd be here," Dean exclaimed as he spotted her.

"Oh well I just," here she lunged for drink. "came home for the party and to see everyone. You know me," she smiled right before she took a sip.

"Always loved to party," he chuckled.

Ginny frowned.

"Actually I love to be with my family, but I guess I love to party..."

"You guess?" he asked with a skeptical look.

What's that supposed to mean?" she asked offensively.

"All I'm saying is that every time you're at a party you get trashed-"

"I do not! Why does everybody keep saying that!" Ginny cried out.

"Because it's true," Dean laughed. "And who's everybody?"

"Harry," she mumbled, drinking some more.

"Oh," he laughed again. "Well I guess Harry would know all about that. You two are pretty serious then?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

"That's good then. Did anyone tell you that me and Jane are expecting?"

Jane was Dean's girlfriend for three years now. He had met her at a Muggle bar and they were perfect for each other. Ginny's eyes lit up.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thanks," he smiled as he hugged her back.

When they pulled away Ginny held up her glass to his in a toast.

"To your new baby."

Dean smiled and lifted his glass up.

"To my new baby," he said as their glasses clinked together.

They both took a sip and Ginny was done with her first, already looking for another tray.

"Maybe you should slow down," Dean laughed when she practically threw herself at one.

"Slow down? I'm not even going fast!" she said as she took a big sip.

"Ginny, we've been talking for about five minutes and already you're-" He eyed her drink. "-almost half way through your second drink."

"I just got it! I'm not halfway done!"

"Yes, you are," he insisted.

"I can't help it if I take big sips." Ginny glanced around, making sure Harry wasn't insight before taking another big gulp.

Dean looked at her skeptically.

"I'm going to look for Ron and Hermione. I'll talk to you later," Ginny said as she hugged him goodbye. Dean said his farewells, but not before cautioning her on her speeding through the alcohol.

Truth was, Ginny was dead nervous about telling her family about her and Harry. Sure, everyone expected it, but not this soon. That wasn't a very good reason to be nervous though because her family would be overjoyed. Maybe she was just afraid that Harry would change his mind and call it off. Look what he did with Cassidy. What if Harry was planning on getting rid of her any minute now?

Empty glass number two.

Ginny's eyes caught a tray floating by Lavender Brown and she couldn't help but reach for her third. She had the drink in her hand and the want to down it right now was terribly strong, but in the back of her mind she knew she should quit it. Harry asked her not to get drunk tonight and she had promised she wouldn't. He trusted her and she should trust him and not think that he was planning to ditch her.

She stared longingly at the glass in her hand but she did not lift it to her lips. Her will power was slowly fading away as she thought of how easily it would be if she just got drunk and wasn't a nervous wreck all through the night. Besides, she would forget all about her and Harry's big fight if she got trashed good enough, right?

Ginny weighed her options. If she got drunk Harry would be very angry with her and that could result in a seriously ugly fight. If she didn't drink she would worry about telling everyone about their engagement and go into panic mode and sweat like a pig, not enjoying herself one bit, but the plus side would be a happy Harry...

To drink or not to drink? **That **was the question.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update sooner, but I can't make any promises..

R&R!


	19. Last One Standing

A/N: Sorry about the long updates on these last few chapters. Thank you for reviewing and being patient. I still haven't forgotten about this story!

R&R

** 3**

* * *

Just as Ginny was about to take a sip of her third drink, Hermione came floating into view looking harassed. Ginny instantly forgot her troubles and rushed to meet her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Is everything okay? It's not the baby is it?" Ginny asked all in one breath.

"The baby!" Hermione nearly screeched. "Oh God no! The baby has nothing to do with this - although it is the only thing keeping me from murdering your brother!"

Ginny's face went into understanding. Of _course_ this had something to do with Ron. Almost _everything_ wrong with Hermione had to do with him and his stupidity.

"What'd he do this time?" Ginny said plainly, her eyes sweeping over the party and its guests.

Hermione seemed to have been waiting to tell someone as she quickly jumped into her tale, not bothering to really care who overheard.

"We were walking around, stopping along the way to talk with some old friends and Ron picks up a drink and starts drinking and I'm like, whatever. So then he's done with that one and he goes for his second and third and fourth. I was getting upset because he knows I can't drink and plus he is the one that's supposed to be taking care of me and instead I'm going to have to take care of him now!" Hermione's face was turning a light shade of pink by the fury in her voice. "So I said, "Ron, will you quit it with the alcohol before you make yourself sick" and he's on his sixth or seventh and he's soberly stupid so he's not wasted but he's not thinking exactly correct either, and he says "don't worry about him" and "he can take care of himself." So I get even more upset and I ask him what he would do if he missed his second child being born because he was passed out in his parent's backyard. Guess what his answer was? "I wouldn't be too upset because I already watched the first one pop out." Then he started to laugh hysterically and he told me that I need to chill out and relax and he shoves a drink in my hand and tells me to drink up. I was boiling at this point and I screamed in his face telling him that he's going to be a father in less then 2 months and that he better start shaping up because I'm not letting my child see how stupid his father can be. I mean, seriously! Drink alcohol when I'm pregnant! I don't think so!"

Ginny nearly ran to track Ron down right now and smack him upside the head for being so damn stupid!

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. At least not to my face. I stormed off before he got the chance. I told him to find somewhere else to sleep because I'm not letting him in our house like that, plus I'm too mad at him."

Ginny laughed.

"What an idiot."

"Tell me about it. He's probably tracking down Harry right now so he can stay in your hotel room tonight."

"No, he probably thinks you're bluffing to get him nervous."

"No," Hermione said as she shook her head. "He knows I'm serious because I did this to him before and he didn't believe me so when he came home and I told him to leave he nearly cried. He went off to Harris at 4 o'clock in the morning."

Ginny prayed to God that Harry had enough sense to tell Ron no. What the hell would Ginny do if Ron stayed with them in their hotel room? Her brother would be sleeping in the same room with his sister and best friend all cuddly. Ron wouldn't be able to handle it. _Especially_ if he was drunk...

"Speaking of Harry," Ginny started as she glanced down at her drink quick. "Have you seen him?"

"Actually, yes, I have. He was talking to Michael Corner inside by the food table."

"Thanks. I think I'll go talk to him. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah. And if you happen to run into Ron please spill his drink all over his suit will you?"

Ginny laughed.

"Will do," she said as she walked away towards the door.

When she got inside she didn't see Harry right away until she was closer to the buffet table, but when she was she saw him drinking away, looking happy.

"Hey you," she said as she walked up to him. Michael had just left.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "I was just scoping the area for a new bride."

Ginny punched him in the arm with her free hand.

"Very funny."

"Ouch!" he said before taking a sip.

"Shut up. That didn't hurt."

"I know it didn't. You punch like a girl," he teased as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I am a girl."

Harry's face transformed into an over exaggerated surprised look.

"That's news to me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Have you talked to Ron?"

"Yeah," Harry said as his face returned to normal. "He wanted to stay with us tonight because Hermione was mad at him for something or the other."

"What'd you say?" Ginny asked as she took a small sip, thinking that if she was drunk right now she wouldn't be standing next to Harry.

"I said sure, that I loved it when my best friend slash girlfriend's brother slept in the bed next to ours."

Ginny started to laugh.

"I bet his face was priceless."

"It was," Harry laughed. "I think he almost puked."

"Where's he going to stay now then?"

"I don't know but I told him he better go apologize to Hermione unless he wants to sleep outside."

"I'm not so sure his 'smooth talking' will get him out of this fight. She was pretty pissed."

"Eh, she'll get over it," Harry said with a shrug as he took another sip.

"Yeah, I guess."

Off in the distance Ginny could see Fred and George trying to get someone she didn't recognize to eat one of their products that looked like a pyramid.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" Harry asked her as he took another sip once again. Ginny was beginning to wonder if this was making him nervous too.

"How about when everybody leaves?" she suggested, thinking later was better.

"Good idea."

Fred and George must have convinced the unknown Witch because she unwrapped the lovely gold wrappings and popped the chocolate into her mouth smoothly. At first nothing happened, but then her clothes started to shrink. She let out a yelp and tried covering herself before she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, but at the last second they started to grow back. She glared at Fred and George (who were laughing of course) thinking that was all until her clothes started growing tremendously bigger until they nearly drowned her. She screamed and tried to uncover herself and they started to shrink again - grow, shrink, grow, shrink, grow...you get the picture.

Ginny laughed as she took a sip of her wine, Harry doing the same. Ginny looked up at him.

"What glass are you on?" she asked curiously.

"What glass are you on?" he countered.

"Ha, nice try," she snorted. "I asked you first."

"It's my first."

Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, right. Sure it is."

"It is!" he cried out defensively.

"Well I'm the Queen of England," she replied with dripping sarcasm.

"Fine," he confessed. "It's my fourth. Well, _was _my fourth." Harry looked down at his empty glass then around the room in search for another.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny screeched out with wide eyes. "I'm only on my third! What a hypocrite!"

"I'm not drunk," Harry said matter-of-factly as he grabbed a glass off of a floating tray.

"We'll see how long that lasts," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked before taking a sip.

Just then a brilliant idea popped into Ginny's mind, her face turning dancing with joy.

"Want to play a game Harry?"

He looked confused, then broke into a smile.

"Sure. What?"

"It's called the last one standing wins." The corners of Ginny's mouth turned up as she saw the understanding in Harry's eyes.

"You're on," he said challengingly, holding out his hand in good sport.

_Maybe this party isn't going to be so bad after all, _Ginny thought as she took it willingly.


	20. Crazy Drunk Ex's and Another Mistake

A/N: Hey everybody. Thank you for the reviews from the past chapters and (of course) you're patience with my not-so-soon updates. Looks like this story is going to be much longer than intended...

* * *

"Ginny Weasley! My God is that really you!"

Ginny whipped around to find the voice and stumbled into the person who had been calling her. She began laughing hysterically.

"M-M-Michael! How - are you?" she asked in between laughs.

"Pretty good and by the looks of it, you do too."

Ginny's face suddenly turned into a frown when she realized what she had done.

"Not quite. I've spilled my drink."

"Oh," Michael said. "Well I can fix that."

He turned around just as a tray was flying past them, grabbed a drink and handed it to Ginny. Her face immediately brightened.

"Thank you!" she squealed as she took a sip (gulp would be more appropriate).

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked with a laugh as he looked at her with amusement.

"Uhhh." Ginny's face scrunched up as she tried to remember. "Uhh, I think...uhhh-"

"That's alright! Don't hurt yourself!" Michael said with a laugh.

"Eight! This is my eigth one! I think..."

Michael looked surprised.

"You better take it easy."

"I can't. I'm playing a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game," Ginny repeated. "Me and Harry are playing a game called 'The Last One Standing.' It's quite fun. You should play with us sometime."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You and Harry are together now, eh?" Michael asked, looking a little less happy than he had a second ago.

"Yup. We're en-" Ginny stopped herself just then, mentally kicking herself for her mistake. "-volved," she substituted instead, hoping Michael wouldn't realize what she had been about to say.

"Involved would be the right word," he said with a chuckle.

"Are you still seeing Cho Chang?" Ginny asked as she took another sip.

Michaels face suddenly turned sullen.

"No. We split up about a year ago."

"Oh. How come?"

"I - well she...we weren't really right for each other," he concluded.

"You broke up with her?"

"No."

"I see." Ginny nodded her head, acting as though she knew what the hell he was talking about. "Are you seeing anyone else then?"

"Nope. Single and-"

"Loving it?" she supplied.

"Actually, I'm hating it. It's not very fun when you have no one to spend your days and nights with. Life's quite boring actually."

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine life without Harry."

Here Michael looked a little annoyed.

"Can I ask you something Ginny?"

"Fire away," she said right before gulping down half the glass.

"Not here. Somewhere...where we can actually talk."

"Alright. How about in my old room?" she suggested, not thinking anything of it.

"Great," he said as he smiled.

-

"So this is it," Ginny said when they were inside her old bedroom.

Michael shut the door.

"Let's sit."

"Alright."

"Ladies first," he said, pointing towards her lumpy bed.

Ginny sat down against the headboard so her feet were dangling off the side, Michael sitting next to her - a little closer than she would have liked.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she took another sip.

"Are you in love with Harry?"

Ginny thought this question was a little weird since she had already stated that she couldn't picture life without him, but answered Michael nonetheless.

"Yes. Very much so."

"Oh." Michael's eyes fell to the quilt that dressed Ginny's bed.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, feeling as if she had somehow made him sad.

"I just...Ginny, do you think - well what I mean to say is, if, you know, me and you hadn't split up, do you think we would be together right now?"

It was either because she was really drunk or really shocked by this question, but Ginny's mouth flew open and she stared wide-eyed at him for the longest time until he coughed out of discomfort.

"Oh, Michael, I'm sorry, it's just that...well I didn't expect that sort of question." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and gave him a worried smile.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I wasn't really planning on asking you, it just sort of...came up."

"Oh..." Ginny didn't know what to say.

"So, you don't know?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, staring at him as if he had five heads.

"You never answered me."

"Well I didn't think it was necessary. Me and Harry are together now. What difference would it make if I told you what I thought?" Ginny suddenly got this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to get out now, but she didn't move.

"It would make a big difference. You see, Cho - I sort of cheated on her and - well you get the picture." Michael looked down at his fingers.

"What does that have to do with me and you?" Ginny asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"Everything," he said suddenly, looking up at her. "I obviously cheated on her because I wasn't happy with her. I never felt like I needed to cheat on you, Ginny-"

"-Gee, thanks," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. I always felt happy with you."

"So why'd you get all bitchy after I won against Cho?" Ginny asked heatedly, her schoolgirl disappointment rushing back to her. "Wouldn't you be happy because you're _girlfriend _won?"

"I - I don't know," Michael said, surprised at her anger. "I guess it's because I felt scared because I liked being with you so much. So I wanted out. Cho was there and I don't know. One thing led to another and we ended up staying together, but after so long I realized I wasn't happy. This wasn't what I wanted. And I've realized that I made a huge mistake Ginny. I should have never let you go. You and I are perfect for each other. We had so much fun and I want that back."

All at once Ginny began to feel like her room wasn't as big as she had once remembered...

"Who cares about Harry, Ginny? Come back to me..."

It must have been the alcohol because when Michael started coming closer to her face, she didn't do anything. The reaction was delayed because she was seeing about three of him, but as soon as she felt him push her down on the bed and his lips plastered to hers, her instincts kicked in right away.

Ginny violently shoved him off of her and stood up, her face burning up in fury.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled.

"I thought that you wanted to be with me again?" he said desperately.

"When did I ever give you that idea! I told you me and Harry are together! You knew!"

"Who cares about Harry," Michael waved off casually. "We can worry about him later..." he said mischievously as he stood up and walked slinkily towards her in a suggestive manner.

"I care about Harry!" she yelled as he tried to kiss her again. "Get off of me!" she screamed, but he wouldn't listen.

"Ginny I love you-"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Ginny yelled in her final attempt to get him away from her.

Michael stared at her for the longest time and Ginny realized that Michael was drunk. She hadn't noticed it before because he had seemed so calm and collected, but when she looked at him again she knew he had had more than one drink this evening. Michael Corner would never act this way if he was thinking in his right state.

"Why not!" he suddenly yelled, his features getting sour. "Is it because I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived! Is it because I didn't save the world! Is it because I don't have a damn scar on my forehead!"

"No! It's because you're not Harry!" Now Ginny's voice dropped. "I love _Harry _Michael. I love him because of who he is, not who he is to the media and the people who don't know him. I love him for what everything he has done and been through made him. His anger, his guilt, his bravery, his stubbornness, his stupid ness, his -"

"NO!" Michael screamed and for the first time Ginny was scared of him. "HE STOLE YOU FROM ME! I HAD YOU FIRST!"

"Michael will you listen to yourself! You're drunk! Harry didn't steal me from you! We broke up!"

"I don't care!" he yelled just before he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against her door. Ginny winced from the pain of her back hitting the knob. "I want you..."

"NO!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could, shoving him as hard she could.

Michael stumbled back and fell on her bed. Ginny saw her chance and took it.

Yanking open the door, she bolted down the hallway and stairs, faintly hearing, "Ginny come back! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-", but she couldn't hear the rest because she was already in the swarm of people. Her head was spinning as she tried to find Harry, but her vision was beginning to cloud over with tears. If she hadn't gotten out of her room, what would have happened?

Ginny shoved the thoughts out of her head, wanting nothing more than to be safe in Harry's arms. All she cared about was being with him, but as she searched frantically around the house and outside, she couldn't find him. Her vision wasn't blurry from tears anymore, but it was delayed from the alcohol. She ran up the stairs, feeling more lightheaded as she ran up each step. She swung doors open and finally when she opened Ron's, she saw it; Harry kissing another witch.

But it wasn't just any witch. It was…

_Cassidy?_

The last thing Ginny remembered was watching them kiss as she just stood there, frozen, her vision being blurred until she couldn't see anymore.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. Until next update...


	21. Leave Me Alone's, I Love You's & A Kiss

Omg, it's been so long! I am really sorry about the long wait but I promise I will finish it and it won't be a long wait like this one. I hope you like it :

* * *

It was as if she were watching all this from a window. She saw herself just stand there as they kept kissing and kissing and it kept getting worse as she watched. It wasn't just **any** kiss. It was how Harry kissed _her_. And she could feel the pain leak out from her heart as she tried to move but was somehow stuck. She couldn't scream or cry or move. She just felt an overwhelming hurt that went throughout her body making it harder for her to breathe. Now her breath was short and she felt lightheaded. With one last look at the horror in front of her Ginny fell to the floor and it all went black.

_She was spinning around and around until she landed on something hard. Rocks, tons of rocks. She unsteadily tried to stand and when she was on her feet she could see it was very dark. Dark, cold and lonely. She tried to yell for help but her voice didn't work. No sound would come out. Then all of a sudden there was a rumble beneath her feet and the rocks started shaking and she was scared. Water came crashing out of nowhere, headed straight for her to sweep her away but just as it hit her she was in another dark place. The ground was cold and hard and she could smell blood. It was all over the place. She picked her head up and felt her body hurt with every movement. There was Tom Riddle standing above her. She felt the dread she once remembered flow into her from every angle. He spoke to her, his voice piercing yet silky. He told her that Harry never loved her and she was nothing. He said she should have stayed down here to die. He kept saying she was nothing, nothing, nothing and Harry was using her and playing with her head but more awfully..her heart. She would get left on the side of the road like the piece of garbage that she was and lay there forgotten. _A no one.** Forever.**

"GINNY! GINNY, WAKE UP!"

Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered opened. It was dim in the hallway where she laid and she was cold. She quickly bolted up thinking she was in the Chamber from her dream but when she looked around and saw her house and Harry looking worried at her, her memory of what had happened before she passed out came quickly back.

She stood up angrily (maybe too fast for her current condition) and stumbled. Harry caught her but she pushed away from him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, becoming angrier by the second.

"Ginny, please, let me explain. I- I - Let's go back to the hotel. You need some-"

"Don't **fucking** tell me what I need Harry James Potter! What I need is to stay the **hell** away from **you**!"

Harry just looked at her, a little caught off guard by what she had just told him. He looked hurt and for a split second she felt sorry she had said that to him but then she could hear Tom's voice in her head about Harry never loving her and the pain shot through like a knife.

"Ginny, please, just listen to me-" Harry started, recovered from her words.

"**WHAT**.." She started to yell but as the pain increased her throat couldn't hold the volume she wished. Instead it started to crack and she choked back tears, the anger subsiding as hurt took its place. "..what could you possibly say to me? What could make me feel better about this Harry? What could make this fine?"

The tears started to come and Harry looked more depressed at her strangled voice.

"Ginny, I don't know what happened!" He started in defense, stumbling over words to get them out so she wouldn't leave. "One second-"

"Yes you do Harry..yes you do.."

She was giving up.

"You still love her.."

It was hard just to look at him. It was hard just to see his wonderful face and finally realize that he was never going to be with her. **For good.**

"I should have just stayed away from you Harry Potter. I _knew_ this would happen.."

Ginny slowly turned around and began walking, not baring to let him see her cry even more. When Harry spoke.

"I love you Ginny."

She stopped suddenly and without turning around whispered loud enough for him to hear her, "No. Just let me be.."

And as she walked away from the only one she ever loved, she could hear Tom's voice over and over telling her how right she was to leave Harry behind.

Ginny made it down the stairs and almost out the door without anyone seeing her when Cassidy suddenly appeared in front of her. Surprisingly Ginny didn't feel anger. She was drained off all emotion except pain.

"Well, well, well. Looks like there's no more Harry and Ginny is there?"

Her twisted smile made Ginny feel sick.

"It's over," Ginny replied. "You won. I took him from you and you took him back. Looks like we're even," Ginny said before she shoved her way past Cassidy to throw up on the lawn.

-

She wasn't going anywhere because she didn't have anywhere to go. She stumbled aimlessly through streets, clueless to where she was. She had been going nowhere for about 2 hours, just replaying everything over and over again.

"GINNY!"

Ginny jumped at the sound of her name, not expecting anyone to be around here that she knew. She turned around but when she saw Harry she turned away and started walking faster.

"Please go away Harry. Just go."

"No! I won't leave without you," he said out of breath as he finally caught up to her.

"Why Harry? Haven't you done enough? Look I understand that I took you from her and now she has you back. You don't have to feel sorry. It's done with. We're all even and that's that.."

Ginny held back tears forcing herself not to love Harry anymore and to just get over him for once and for all.

"No..no!" Harry ran up in front of her, gently held her arms so she couldn't move and looked her dead straight in the eyes. "We are not even Ginny."

"Harry –"

"No," he said forcefully. "Let me finish."

Ginny stayed silent, falling into his eyes that always entranced her like some sort of..magic.

"We are not even Ginny. I have liked you since my sixth year in Hogwarts. I **never** said anything, **never** made any moves, nothing. I missed my chance and I _hated_ myself for that. Then you went away and I played Quidditch and I got wrapped up in the glamour and hooked up with beautiful women. I met Cassidy and I stuck with her thinking that was the closest thing I'd ever get to love. Then _you_ came along and I just fell back into the same schoolboy crush I once had. But this time it kept growing and growing and before I knew it I was falling in love with you. I didn't know what to do. I was scared because I've never felt like this before. And then you started giving me this speech and I was convinced you didn't feel the same way for me so I proposed to Cassidy. I realized later that you really did feel the same and I was just too daft to realize it. So then I came back to you and Ginny I swear to Merlin you make me feel the happiest I have ever felt in my entire life. All this time I was missing what I've wanted to find. I found that in you Gin."

Ginny was literally speechless. Harry looked at her expectantly.

"I-Wh-" she started but Harry put a finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"Ginny Weasley I love you and I have never felt so sure of anything in my whole life."

And with that last said Harry kissed her and nothing ever felt so right.

* * *

I _really _hope this didn't suck too bad. I haven't written in so long so at least someone enjoys it! R&R and thanks for everyone who kept sticking around waiting to read the rest. 


End file.
